


A Star Sign Out Of Whack

by fraudulentzodiacs



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Rockstar, Alternate Universe - The Magicians, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 34,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: A collection of Roswell-related prompt fills from Tumblr.





	1. Malex + "I fell in love with you, not them."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of prompt fills I've completed over on Tumblr. You can find me at fraudulentzodiacs!

“I can’t believe you did that.” Alex exclaimed, collapsing on the couch in the tiny apartment they’d spent the weekend moving into. As much as Alex loved the Airstream and had many (many) fond memories of it, it wasn’t really practical for two fully-grown men. It was now parked on Max’s property, after Alex had spent weeks convincing Michael that they needed a place of their own.

“What?” Michael asked innocently as he sat on the couch, throwing his arm around Alex’s shoulders and pulling him against his chest.

“You do realize that you basically told my dad to fuck off, right?” Alex asked, burrowing into Michael’s side. “After my brothers spent all day helping us move?”

“Your dad invited himself and was being an ass the whole time.”

“Yeah, but…” Alex began, only to be cut off by Michael manhandling him until he was stretched out on the couch, Michael hovering above him.

“But nothing, Alex.  **I fell in love with you, not them**. If your dad can’t respect us in our own home, then he doesn’t need to be here.”

“You’re right.” Alex admitted, stretching his head up to place a quick kiss on Michael’s lips.

“I am a genius.” Michael pointed out, and Alex jabbed him in the side with a finger.

“Alright, Mr. Genius, what do you say we get started on christening this place?”


	2. Malex + "You haven't lost me"

When Michael pulls into the junkyard, the last thing he expects to see is Alex Manes sitting in a lawn chair in front of his Airstream. It’s been weeks since Alex ended…whatever they had been doing that night at the drive-in. He hadn’t heard from him since, and he had forced the disappointment and heartbreak into the little locked box in his heart labeled ‘Alex’ and decided to focus on the giant pile of bullshit and drama that had taken over his life since the return of Liz Ortecho.

“You looking for some scrap? We’re closed.” Michael greeted as he stepped out of the truck. Alex raised his head to meet Michael’s gaze and Michael was struck by just how tired the other man looked.

“I needed…I came to talk to you.”

“Seems to me we don’t have much to talk about.” Michael learned against the front of his truck, crossing his arms in front of him.

“That night, at the drive-in, I let him get in my head.”

“Your dad?” Alex nodded, and Michael rolled his eyes. “You’re twenty-eight years old, Alex. When are you gonna stop blaming your dad for the shitty way you treat me?”

Alex fell silent at that, and when Michael finally looked back at him he was hunched over, his face hidden as he breathed heavily.

“Hey…” Michael moved toward Alex, who shook his head and took a step back.

“No, no, you’re right. It’s not his fault, it’s mine. I’m the one who fucked us up.”

When Alex finally lifted his head, his eyes were rimmed with red and he swiped quickly at a tear that had escaped. Michael had never seen Alex cry. Jesse Manes had always made it seem like weakness, and Michael had no clue what do with a crying Alex Manes.

“I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t mean anything at this point, but I had to tell you. I’m sorry I broke us ten years ago, and I’m sorry I broke us now. I can blame my dad all i want, but the truth is that i was scared. Both times. I let that fear get the best of me, and it’s not an excuse, but there it is. I know that I’ve lost you forever now, but I just needed you to know that I’m sorry for everything,  but most of all I’m sorry that I never had the courage to tell you what you mean to me. How much I love you.”

Michael stared at Alex as the other man stared at the sky, obviously trying to stem the flow of tears. The love of his life was baring his soul to him, and Michael could see him coming apart at the seams. It was the most honest, real version of Alex that he’d ever seen, and it was a shock to his system. He stared until Alex took a deep breath and leaned on his cane, moving to walk past Michael toward his SUV.

“I should go. Goodbye, Michael.”

Instinct caused Michael to reach out and grasp Alex’s arm as he walked past, turning his head until their faces were inches from each other. Alex stared back at him with wide eyes, still red from crying but filled with a look of apprehension and fear.

“ **You haven’t lost me**.” Michael said before he leaned over to brush his lips across Alex’s. “I don’t think that you could.”


	3. Malex + "Don't lie to me"

“I’m an alien.”

Of all the things that Alex expected Michael to say, that didn’t even make the top fifty. He leaned against the counter in what counted as the kitchen of Michael’s Airstream, the piece of colored glass he had found in his hands.

“ **Don’t lie to me** , Guerin.” Alex replied, and Michael chuckled darkly and shook his head.

“I’m not, Alex.” Michael snapped, holding out his hand for the glass. As soon as Alex handed it over, it shimmered and the colors swirled, the alien lettering shifting as it responded to Michael’s touch. Alex gasped, his gaze darting from the glass to Michael and back again.

“What?”

“Alien.” Michael replied, gesturing to himself with the glass. “Alien technology.” He lifted the glass and gestured to it with a smirk.

“Uh…wow…um…okay.” Alex stuttered. “We have a lot to talk about.”


	4. Malex + "Why are you crying?"

“How did it happen?” Alex is spread out on the bed in the airstream, his legs thrown across Michael’s lap. For once, he and Michael seemed to be in a good place, and he had shown up at Michael’s trailer with his laptop and a stack of reports in a bid to escape his dad’s house and get some work done. Michael was reading, running his hand idly up and down his good leg.

“How did what happen?” Alex asked, his eyes still glued on the computer screen.

“Your leg.” Alex froze at that, his fingers poised above the keyboard as he looked up at Michael. He closed the laptop and set it aside, wringing his hands as he looked down at his lap.

“If you don’t want to talk about it…” Michael began, but Alex shook his head.

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s just…” Alex sighed heavily, staring up at the roof of the trailer. “We were patrolling near the Southern border, everything had been pretty quiet for a while, which should have been the first clue. Our truck drove over an IED, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground and there was fire everywhere. My leg…it was still there, but it was completely shredded. I saw the medevac flying in and I guess that’s when I passed out. Woke up a few days later in Germany with this.” He finished, pointing to his stump.

When he looked up, Michael was staring at him, tears on his cheeks. Alex leaned over and cupped Michael’s face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

“ **Why are you crying**?”

“Because,” Michael whispered, tugging at Alex until he had the man in his lap, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. “I almost lost you, and I didn’t even know it. What if you had died? What if we had never had a chance to fix this? I’ve loved you since I was seventeen, I cant imagine a world where you don’t exist.”

“But you didn’t lose me.” Alex leaned down and kissed Michael deeply, his eyes shining with love when he looked at him. “Yeah, what happened sucks, but if I hadn’t lost my leg, I probably never would have been sent home. We never would have found each other again.”

Michael sighed heavily and pulled on Alex until he could tuck his face into Alex’s neck, breathing in the man he loved and almost lost.

“I love you.” Michael mouthed against Alex’s skin, and Alex just wrapped his arms tighter around Michael, pulling him in tightly, knowing that he was never going to let him go again.


	5. Malex + "It's cold, you should take my jacket"

“It’s warmer by the fire.” Michael looked up to see Alex walking toward him, two beers in his hands. They were at the annual senior bonfire out in the desert, the last big event before graduation. Michael took one of the beers, nodding his thanks.

“Yeah, but there are people over there.” Michael pointed out. Alex had been adamant that they keep their relationship a secret, and Michael had agreed simply because he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted Alex Manes. Now, however, he wished that he could burrow himself against Alex for warmth, even if it was in front of everyone.

“Here.” Alex replied, setting his beer on the tailgate of Michael’s truck. He peeled off his hoodie and offered it to Michael, who stared at him with wide eyes. “ **It’s cold, you should take my jacket**.”

Michael hesitated for a moment before take the hoodie, slipping it on and immediately soaking up Alex’s lingering warmth. Alex turned his gaze back toward the fire, and Michael tucked his face into the fabric of the hoodie as discreetly as possible, breathing in the familiar scent of Alex. He leaned into Alex slightly, subtly enough that no one would notice.

“Thanks.” he mumbled, and Alex looked over at him with a small grin as a blush spread on his cheeks.

“It looks good on you, Guerin.”


	6. Malex + "Come cuddle"

“Michael.” Alex whined, flopping his face onto the pillow as he turned on the couch and stared across the living room toward Michael, who was typing furiously on his laptop. When he received no response, he tried again. “Michael?” Still nothing, he pulled the pillow out from under his head and flung it in his boyfriend’s direction. It bounced off of his face and landed on the floor, Michael finally looking up at him as if he had offended him.

“Can I help you? I’m working on something.”

“I’m bored.” Alex replied, shifting until he was on his back. “ **Come cuddle**  with me.”

“Cuddle? Seriously?” Michael asked, though he had a fond smile on his face as he closed his laptop and stood up. “What are we, teenagers again?”

“If it gets you over here to give me attention, sure.” Alex replied, returning Michael’s smile as he pulled him on top of him. Michael moved them until they were facing each other, their legs entangled as Michael brushed a piece of hair off of Alex’s face.

“Better?” He asked, and Alex nodded before kissing him.

“Much.”


	7. Malex + "I don't care what anyone else thinks"

Alex is on his third beer when Michael walks through the door of the Wild Pony. He’s there for Jameson’s birthday with a handful of his fellow Airmen, but the moment that his boyfriend walks in with all of his his devil-may-care cowboy swagger, he’s all that Alex can see. They’ve been keeping their renewed relationship a secret to avoid his dad’s interference, but now all Alex wants to do is go over to greet him. Michael’s eyes lock with his as he makes his way to the bar, and Alex wants to roll his eyes at how Michael tips his black cowboy hat at him, but instead he blushes and suddenly finds the label on his beer bottle interesting.

He’s pulled into conversation with a few of his co-workers after that, but his eyes keep drifting to the bar where Michael is bantering with Maria. He turns back to the group when Wells’ wife - Asha or Ava or something like that - asks him where his girlfriend is.

“Manes won’t let us meet his girl.” Wells cracks. “We’re not good enough for her.”

“Nah, man. He’s just private, that’s all.” Jameson replies, slapping a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“He’s just afraid she’ll get one look at us and dump him flat.” Collins joins in, and Alex rolls his eyes.

“Trust me, that’s not a fear of mine.”

“Whoever she is, he’s crazy about her, though.” Wells says, taking a sip of his beer. “You should see his face when he gets a text at work. You could power Roswell on that smile.”

Alex smiled and looked over at Michael, who was now watching him from across the room. Despite his attempt at subtlety, Alex could see the affection and love in his eyes from where he was standing. He hated keeping them a secret, especially from his friends. Despite not having come out to them, he knew that if he did they’d be cool. The truth was, he didn’t want his dad interfering in his relationship, and he didn’t like the idea of the base talking about him any more than they already did. When you were the crippled son of the Master Sergeant, there were enough rumors about you. Still, as he watched his friends with their wives and girlfriends, so openly affectionate, he suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to have the same with Michael that he found himself setting his beer down on the table and taking a deep breath.

“I’m gay.” He said simply, and the conversation at the table stopped abruptly.

“Really?” Jameson asks after a moment, and Alex nodded.

“Yep, totally gay.”

“So, the girl you’re dating…” Wells asks.

“Is a man.” Alex finished. He glanced around the table at his friends, until Collins shrugged and took another drink.

“Cool. Bring him around sometime.”

Alex let out a huge breath and leaned back in his chair, smiling at all of them as they nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, alright.” Alex says, standing up from the table. “Give me a sec.” The guys waved him off and he moved toward the bar, coming up beside Michael as he finished talking to Maria.

“Hey.” Michael greeted, turning to face Alex. “How’s your birthday party going?”

“Do you trust me?” Alex asks, and Michael didn’t hesitate before saying “Of course.”

“Good.” Alex replies before he grabbed the back of Michael’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Michael reacted almost instantly, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist and pulling him in closer. Alex faintly heard his friends hollering for him and he pulled away, noting the confused look on Michael’s face.

“Uh…not that I’m complaining, but I thought you wanted to keep us…”

“You’re my boyfriend, and I want people to know that.  **I don’t care what anyone else thinks**. Come over to our table?” Michael nodded, keeping his arm around Alex’s waist as they walked back to his friends, one of the biggest smiles on his face that Alex had ever seen.

Alex hears the rumors and whispers on the base for weeks afterward, and the three lectures his father gave him about ‘making the uniform proud.’ Through it all, he thought of the smile that had stayed on Michael’s face the entire night they had been with his friends, the relaxed arm that he had kept around Alex’s shoulders, and how happy he had been simply because Alex was proud to be with him.

And it was worth it all.


	8. Malex + "Don't you trust me?/That was unexpected"

“ **Don’t you trust me**?”

The words echo in the silence of the Airstream as Alex stares at Michael. Michael looks anywhere but at him, and Alex just shakes his head.

“I guess not.” Alex continued, his tone heartbroken as he moved toward the door.

“I’m the alien your dad is looking for.” Alex froze at Michael’s words, turning to face him.

“What?”

“I’m an alien, Alex.”

“That isn’t funny, Guerin.”

“Not trying to be.”

Alex turned away from the door and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Michael with wary eyes.

“Well,  **that was unexpected**. Max and Isobel are too, I’m assuming?”

“Yeah. You have to help me protect them, Alex. Your dad…”

“Will torture and experiment on all of you, I know.” Alex replied, nodding his head. “What do you need me to do?”


	9. Malex + "Don't be afraid"

“What the  _fuck_?” Alex stared at Michael, who was frozen in place as the pods floated around him. Alex had followed Michael out into the desert, down into the caves, and had walked into the room holding the pods as Michael had turned one on. **  
**

“Alex, I can explain.”

“You can  _explain_? You can explain how you know how to work alien tech? You can explain how you even  _know_  about alien tech?”

“Please,  **don’t be afraid**.” Michael begged, turning away to lift a handful of rocks with his mind. Alex watched as they floated for a moment before Michael set them back down again, staring at him with a mix of trepidation and hope.

“You’re…an alien?” Alex asked after a moment, and Michael nodded.

“I woke up in this pod twenty years ago, and I’ve been hiding the truth ever since.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’ve never told anyone. And, I was afraid that you’d think I was a monster.”

“You’re a lot of things.” Alex replied, moving across the room until he was standing in front of Michael, dropping his crutch as he took Michael’s face in his hands. “But you could never be a monster.”


	10. Malex + "You've shown me what love can feel like/We'll figure this out"

By the time they escape the base, Alex doing his best to drag Michael along, they’re running on fumes. When his dad had busted into the Airstream and arrested Michael, Alex had followed his boyfriend’s lead and stayed quiet and calm as he watched the love of his life be dragged into an Air Force Jeep in handcuffs. As soon as they had left with Michael, Alex had gone straight to Max and Isobel, finding only a distraught Noah. He had rounded up Liz, Maria, and Kyle and quickly formulated a rescue attempt, Kyle leading them to the secret base his dad had been working out of. It had taken all five of them to break them out, Alex fighting the urge to seriously hurt his father after seeing Michael hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. Michael had remained conscious enough to help blast their way out of the base, but he had passed out as soon as Alex had shoved him into the passenger seat of his SUV.

“Get them somewhere safe.” Alex ordered the others, Liz and Kyle taking Max in Kyle’s car while Maria and Noah were with Isobel. They all nodded and drove out in three separate directions. Alex drove for hours, until the sunlight was beginning to spill over the horizon. They were deep in the mountains now, heading for a remote cabin that belonged to a friend of Alex’s.

“Michael, wake up.” Alex nudged Michael, who groaned and muttered something but remained asleep. “Michael, you have to drink this.” Alex thrust the bottle of nail polish remover at him, pushing until Michael woke up enough to take the bottle and finish it off.

“Okay, let’s get inside.” Alex decided, coming around to open the passenger door and help Michael out. He seemed to be getting better by the minute, but Alex didn’t trust him to remain upright without any help. They slowly shuffled inside, both of them collapsing in a heap on the couch.

“Where are we?” Michael asked groggily.

“A friend of mine owns this place. We’re safe here.”

“Where are the others?”

“They’re safe. We agreed it would be best to split up, for now.”

“Max and Iz…” Michael began to argue, and Alex shook his head.

“They’re fine, Michael. I promise.” Michael looked at him for a moment before nodding.

“Your dad…”

“Is a monstrous piece of shit.” Alex finished. “I always knew he was capable of some bad crap, but I never thought he’d torture innocent people.”

“You don’t believe that we killed Rosa Ortecho?”

“Of course you didn’t.” Alex replied, scoffing as if the very idea was impossible. “I know you. I know Max and Isobel.”

“What happens now?”

“We lay low, for now. Then we find out what actually happened to Rosa and the others.  **We’ll figure it out**. Then we’ll bring down my dad.”

“He’s your father.” Michael pointed out, and Alex shrugged.

“I’ve spent years trying to follow in his footsteps, trying to make him proud, trying to make him love me. And what has it gotten me?” Alex gestured down at his prosthetic. “A missing leg and a broken heart.”

“Thank you, for saving me.” Michael moved closer to Alex and cupped his jaw with his hand, Alex closing his eyes at the touch.

“I’ll always save you.” Alex replied. “You saved me.  **You’ve shown me what love can feel like**. We’re in this together.

Michael breathed out shakily, bringing his forehead down to meet Alex’s.

“Together.”


	11. Malex + "I'm not going anywhere"

“So, now you know.” Michael said, his voice tinged with sadness as he stared at Alex. **  
**

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It wasn’t just my secret to tell.”

Alex paced the small space of the trailer, rubbing his hand over his face as he absorbed the news of Michael’s origins.

“If you want to leave, I’ll understand. Being with me, it puts you in danger.”

“From my father?” Alex asked, and Michael nodded. Alex crossed the few feet between them and kissed Michael fiercely, pulling him in as close as he could.

“I’ll protect you from him, I’ll protect all of you.” Alex whispered fiercely. “ **I’m not going anywhere**.”


	12. Malex + "I could never forget you" (Part 1/2)

“Goodbye, Alex.” Michael snapped, turning away from him and moving toward the door of the cabin.

“Wait, Michael…”

“Just stop Alex, okay?” Michael whirled back around, throwing his hands up. “Just  _stop_.”

“What do you want me to say?” Alex’s voice was full of pain, and Michael had to fight the urge to pull him into his arms.

“I want you to say that you don’t care what your father thinks, that you want me to stay, that you never forgot me…That you love me as much as I love you.”

Michael stared at the ground as he listened to Alex’s heavy breaths. The air between them was thick with tension, and Michael felt in his bones that this was a decisive moment between the two of them. He stood as still as possible as he heard Alex move closer to him, his feet and crutch coming into his view when Alex stood in front of him.

“ **I could never forget you**.” Alex whispered, and Michael finally looked up to find his face inches from his own. “Never.”

“But it’s not enough, is it?” Michael heard his voice crack with emotion and looked away long enough to wipe away a stray tear. “ _I’m_ never enough.”

“It’s not that simple…”

“Except that it is. It is, Alex, but you choose not to accept it. You choose everyone and everything but me every single time. I can’t do it anymore, I’m sorry.”

Michael stepped away, moving back toward the door. As he turned the doorknob he looked over his shoulder to find Alex staring at the floor.

“You said that you couldn’t be with a criminal, but I can’t be with a coward. Goodbye, Alex.”


	13. Malex + "I love you, please don't go" (Part 2/2)

Three weeks had passed since Michael walked out of Alex’s cabin, and out of his life. Alex had told himself that it was for the best, that he and Michael needed to remain a thing of the past. The truth was, though, that Alex hadn’t slept through the night since he had left him for the last time. He tossed and turned for hours, slipping in and out of nightmares about Iraq, his leg, though the worst involved losing Michael in a myriad of horrible ways.

Avoiding the smothering silence of the cabin is what had led him to reach out to Liz and Maria, begging them to join him on a night out. The night out instead devolved into getting sloshed in Maria’s apartment above the Wild Pony. He was stretched out on the couch, Liz and Maria on the floor next to him, the three of them passing a half-empty bottle of vodka back and forth.

“Okay, enough about me.” Liz declared, waving her hands around as she pushed the bottle into Alex’s hands. “You need to tell us why you’ve been walking around like a kicked puppy for weeks.”

“Liz…” Maria warned, but the other girl shook her head.

“No, come on, we’re friends and I’m worried about him.”

“But if he doesn’t want to talk-”

“I’m in love with Michael Guerin.” Alex interrupted, and the girls froze and looked up at him as he stared at the ceiling. “Wow, I’ve never said that out loud before.”

“Wait, really?” Maria asked, turning until her arms were resting on Alex’s thigh.

“But, you’ve only been back a few months, how could…?” Liz asked, and Alex laughed.

“Yeah, we were together in high school. I loved him then.” Alex took another swig from the bottle. “Pretty sure I never stopped.”

“And he feels the same way?” Maria asked, and Alex nodded.

“Yep.”

“So why are you here and not with him, rocking that trailer of his?” Liz slapped Maria’s arm at her comment but then only looked at Alex expectantly.

“It’s not that simple.”

“Except that it is, Manes.” Maria pushed, pulling herself onto the couch and grabbing Alex by the collar until he was sitting up and inches from her face. “If you love him, and he loves you, then that’s all that matters. Life is too short to not be with the person you want to be with. Screw the complications and the…the consequences!”

“I…he doesn’t want me, though, not anymore. Because I’m a coward.”

“Then show him how brave you can be.” Liz said, resting her head against Alex’s arm. “Be brave for all of us.”

Hungover, Alex drove home the next morning to find a familiar truck parked outside of his cabin. He hesitated for a moment when he saw Michael waiting on the front steps, the other man looking up as he approached.

“What, uh…what are you doing here?”

“Got your text.” Michael replied, and Alex raised an eyebrow.

“My text?” He asked, fishing his phone out of his pocket. There, in his thread with Michael that had been untouched for weeks…

_I need to see you. Please._

“I…I was drinking with Liz and Maria last night and…”

Alex was interrupted by Michael’s dark chuckle as he pushed himself off of the steps.

“Of course you were. I’m such an idiot…” He muttered, and Alex moved as fast as he could to block the path to his truck.

“You were right.” Alex said, grasping Michael’s arm with his free hand. “You were right, I am a coward. I’m a fucked up mess, and you deserve better. But, I’m also selfish, because I want you for myself. And, I’m willing to work on being better, braver for you, if you’ll give me a chance.”

“Alex…” Michael began, pulling his arm away from Alex’s grasp. “I can’t…”

“I love you.” Alex whispered desperately. “ **I love you, please don’t go**. Please don’t leave me.” A sob wracked Alex’s body at that, and another when he felt Michael gather him up in his arms, his crutch falling to the ground as he wrapped his arms around the man he loved. He tucked his face into Michael’s neck, breathing in his scent as he clung to him.

“I’m not going anywhere, Alex.” Michael promised him. “Ever.”


	14. Malex + "Shouldn't you be with him?"

Michael watched from across the bar as Alex laughed at his date’s joke, gripping the beer in his hand so tightly that he could feel it starting to crack.

“If you break that bottle on my bar, I will throw your extraterrestrial ass out so fast your head will spin, bloody hand or not.” Maria warned, and Michael rolled his eyes.

“You’re so caring, thank you DeLuca.” He took a drink before tossing his head in Alex’s direction. “Who’s the guy with Alex?”

“What’s it to you? Didn’t you guys break up months ago?”

“Maria…” Michael began, and Maria signed as she tossed her hand towel on the bar in front of Michael.

“His name is Chad, some Marine that he served with in Iraq.”

“How long has he been dating him?”

“Guerin, I really don’t feel comfortable telling you about this.”

“I just…I need to know that he’s happy.” Michael admitted, peeling the label from his bottle as he avoided Maria’s all-knowing gaze.

“It’s new.” She finally admitted. “They got back in touch after Chad got transferred here. They’ve been on a couple of dates, but I don’t think that they’re serious…yet. He seems like a good guy, though.”

“Good.” Michael replied, nodding. “That’s…good.”

“Ugh, you’re an idiot.” Maria snapped, picking up her towel and smacking it over Guerin’s head. “You both are.”

Later that night, Michael was dead asleep in his bed when he was startled by an insistent pounding on the door. It didn’t let up until he threw the door open, snarling “what?” until he saw that it was Alex.

“What are you doing here?”

“Did you ask Maria about me?”

“What?” Michael asked, confused and still groggy from sleep.

“Did you ask my best friend about me and the guy that I’m dating?”

Michael didn’t respond, just stared at the ground until Alex laughed.

“We broke up, Michael. You don’t get to keep tabs on me anymore.”

“I wasn’t keeping tabs, I just…”

“You just  _what_?”

“I needed to make sure that you’re happy. I need one of us to be.”

“God, you can’t…you can’t just say things to me like that!”

“What are you even doing here, Alex?”

“I don’t know, okay?” He answered honestly.

“Where’s Chad?  **Shouldn’t you be with him**?”

“Do you want me to be with him?”

“It doesn’t matter what I want.”

“Tell me, Michael.The truth, once and for all. Do you still want to be with me?”

“It’s the only thing I want, you know that. But if you’re with goddamn Chad-”

“I’m not.” Alex blurted out shaking his head. “He’s a nice guy, polite, friendly, hell even my dad approves but…”

“But what?” Michael asked, forcing down the bit of hope he was beginning to feel.

“But it doesn’t matter how perfect he is, because he’s not you.”

Michael turned around and pulled open the door of the Airstream, stepping inside before he turned to face Alex.

“You coming or not?”


	15. Malex + "I wouldn't change a thing about you"

“Damn it!”

Michael turns his head toward the bathroom as he hears Alex’s quiet curse. There’s silence after, and Michael knows that Alex hates to be fretted over, so he settles back down with his book until a loud crashing noise has him crossing the cabin in seconds.

“Alex?” He calls out as he rounds the corner, finding his boyfriend sitting on the floor of the bathroom, the contents of the shelf scattered around the floor.

“I’m fine.” Alex snaps, refusing to meet his gaze as he begins to gather up the various pill bottles and toiletries.

“What happened?”

“I lost my footing and grabbed the shelf and it came down with me.“

“Let me help…”

“I said, I’m fine, Michael! Just leave me alone.”

“Hey, come on…” Michael began, but Alex looked to him with rage in his eyes.

“I know nobody thinks that I can take care of myself, but I can, even with this.” He snaps, gesturing down to where his prosthetic is missing.

“I know that you can, Alex, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to help you if I can.”

“You can’t fix me, Michael. You can’t fix  _this_.”

“I don’t want to.” Michael replies, dropping down onto the floor across from him. “ **I wouldn’t change a thing about you**.”

That seemed to make something snap in Alex, as Michael watched tears fill his eyes as he threw down the bottle in his hand.

“It’s just…I didn’t think it would still be this hard.” Alex finally replies, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

“That’s what you have me for. You’re not alone, Alex. Not anymore.” Michael relaxes as he sees a small smile form on Alex’s lips, opening his arms and letting the other man scoot across the floor and into his lap.

“Thank you.” Alex says, laying his head on Michael’s shoulder and finally relaxing.

“Any time.”


	16. Malex + "Who hurt you?"

Everything’s going to shit, and yet all Michael can think about is how much he misses Alex. It’s been weeks since the drive-in, since Alex had ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped it into the dirt. And yet, he finds himself driving down the dirt road leading to Alex’s cabin because he’s weak when it comes to Alex Manes, and he knows that he’d put his heart on the line every time if there was even a remote chance of keeping him in Michael’s life.

He knocks on the door, and hear shuffling inside before Alex’s marred face comes into view as the door opens.

“What the fuck, Alex?” Michael demands, pushing the door open the rest of the way and forcing his way inside. “What happened?”

“I’m fine.”

“ **Who hurt you**?” he pushes, moving to take Alex’s face in his hands before the other man steps out of his grasp. Alex stares at the ground and Michael recognizes that face.

“Alex,” Michael asks, his voice dangerously low. “Did your father do this?”

Alex’s lack of response is response enough.

“Why?” Michael pushed, and Alex shrugs.

“After the drive-in, after I got home, he asked if we were together. When I told him…”

“What did you tell him?”

“That I have loved you since I was seventeen. That I had never stopped and probably never would. That I was done following his orders. This was his response.” Alex pointed up to his injured face.

“I’ll kill him.” Michael growls, and it’s only then that Alex reaches out and grabs Michael’s arm.

“Don’t, he’s not worth it.”

“What do I have to lose? I’m just a criminal, might as well make it worth it.”

“I was wrong, you’re so much more than that. I’m sorry, Michael.”

At the sound of his name, Michael deflated, turning back to Alex and taking in the bruises on his face.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Once Michael has cleaned and treated his wounds the best he can, he shoves a handful of painkillers at Alex and leads him to the bedroom, removing his prosthetic and setting it by the bed before covering Alex with a blanket.

“I really am sorry for what I said.” Alex murmurs, and Michael smiles.

“I know. Just get some rest.”

“Will you stay with me?” Alex’s voice is small, and Michael can only nod and climb over him to the other side of the bed, gently pulling at the other man until he’s half on top of him, his head on Michael’s chest. He can feel Alex sigh happily as the drugs kick in, pulling him into sleep as Michael watches over him.


	17. Malex + "I've got you"

Alex barely had time to register that the door in front of him was being blown apart when he felt arms around his waist, dragging him across the room and bringing him crashing to the floor. He turned his head away from the shattered remains of the door, his father unconscious where MIchael had flung him aside with a thought. He must have heard Jesse Manes on the other side of the cabin door, gun in hand as he prepared for a final showdown against his youngest son and his son’s alien boyfriend. Michael had blown the door apart in his rage as he attacked Jesse and saved Alex from his father’s anger and hatred.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, checking Michael for any injuries from their position on the floor.

“I’m fine.” Michael replied, pulling them both up to a sitting position.

“My dad?”

“Just unconscious…I think. I need to call Max and Iz, we have to take care of your dad once and for all.”

“Yeah, okay.” Alex admitted, reaching out a hand so Michael could help pull him to his feet. “Thanks.” He murmured, and Michael dropped a kiss on the side of his head.

“Yeah,  **I’ve got you**.” He replied, calling for Alex’s crutch with a thought. “Let’s get your dad secured.”


	18. Malex + "You're worth it/You make me feel safe/You haven't lost me"

“Here you go.” Maria greeted, setting down a bottle of Michael’s favorite beer. “You look like you need it.”

“Thanks, DeLuca.”

“You, uh…wanna talk about it?” Maria leaned over the bar, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You worried about my problems?”

“Well, my best friend is in love with your best friend, so I think that makes us, like, friend-adjacent.”

“You’re just a nosy psychic.”

“That too.” Maria replied with a laugh. “So, tell me, or no more free beer for you.”

Michael stared at her for a moment before sighing and taking a long drink of his beer.

“Fell for somebody, got dumped, now I’m here drinking my problems away.”

“I…I didn’t…”

“Think I had feelings?”

“No, Guerin. You forget that I’ve known you practically our entire lives.” Maria snapped. “I didn’t know that you and Alex got back together.”

“Me and Alex…?” Michael began, but was cut off by Mara’s laugh.

“Can’t lie to a psychic, especially one that is best friends with the man you love. Besides, I saw you two at the drive-in a few weeks ago.”

“Yeah, well, then you also witnessed him dumping me.”

“He’s sure not looking at you like someone who wanted to break up.” Maria replied, raising her eyebrows and gesturing over to one of the tables, where Alex was staring at them.Michael looked down at his beer and Maria scoffed.

“Go talk to him.” She urged, and Michael shook his head.

“He doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

“Thanks for the beer, DeLuca.” Michael replied, downing the rest of it and pushing away from the bar.

“Yeah, yeah, Guerin.” Maria replied, waving him off as he headed for the door.

An hour later, Michael was going over some of his equations when he heard a quick rapping on the door of his trailer. MIchael ignored it, until he heard a familiar voice on the other side.

“Guerin, open up!” Alex called, and MIchael sighed before he threw the door open.

“Can I help you, Private?”

“Can I come in?” Michael took in the pain in Alex’s eyes, and knew that he was powerless - as usual - to deny Alex Manes anything.

“Yeah, why not?” Michael replied, stepping aside to let Alex in. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you around.”

“Out of town, needed some space from…”

“From me?”

“From everything.”

“And? Did it give you clarity?” Michael asked, leaning on the counter as he watched Alex.

“It did, actually.”

“You wanna tell me why you’re here, Alex? You made it pretty clear how you feel about me.”

“That’s just it, Guerin. I haven’t made it clear. I let my dad get in my head, again, and…I don’t…I know you’re more than a criminal. I’m sorry for saying that.”

“Alex…” Michael began, but Alex shook his head.

“No, I need to say this, please. That morning that I woke up with you, here, was the first time that I felt like me since…well, since before I can remember. And it scared me. You scare me, the way that you make me feel scares me.  **You make me feel safe** , but you also make me feel like I’m risking everything, risking my heart. And, yeah, at drive-in I was looking for an excuse. My dad has always made me feel like I’m not worthy of being happy, or being loved. So I found a reason to push you away.”

“I can’t keep doing this, Alex.” MIchael replied, running his hand through his hair as he paced the tiny trailer. “What happens the next time daddy gets in your head? The next time you decide that I’m not good enough to be with you? I can’t keep getting you and then losing you again and again.”

“ **You haven’t lost me**.” Alex urged, pushing himself off the bed to cross the trailer, laying his hand on Michael’s chest. “Not ever. The truth is, I gave my heart to you when we were seventeen, and I never really got it back.”

Michael let out a shaky breath as he pulled Alex closer, rubbing their noses together as he struggled with the urges to both pull away and kiss Alex senseless.

“Your dad’s not going to like this.” Michael whispered. “What happens when he finds out?”

“I don’t care.” Alex responded immediately. “I don’t care what he thinks or what he does.  **You’re worth it**.”

“This it it, then? You and me?”

“You and me.” Alex confirmed, a smile on his face. “So, are you gonna kiss me or not?”

Michael did.


	19. Malex + "I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe with me"

Alex hides the bruises well, but Michael knows better than anyone the signs. It’s in the way he walks, the way he favors his left side and carries his skateboard some days rather than riding it. Jesse Manes seems to know just where to strike his son where the marks won’t show. It makes Michael’s blood boil, but he doesn’t want to talk about the marks Hank leaves, so he doesn’t push Alex.

It isn’t until one night, close to graduation, that things change. Alex had told him that he was going to tell his father about them, and that he wasn’t going to enlist. That he was going to follow Michael to California, find something he was passionate about while Michael took the full ride scholarship he’d been offered. Hank was passed out drunk on the living room couch when Michael heard a light tapping on his window. It wasn’t until Alex had fumbled through the opening that he saw the black eye and bloody nose, the dark bruise already forming on Alex’s cheek.

“Jesus Christ, are you okay?” Michael asked, cradling Alex’s face in his hands.

“It’s better than it looks.”

“You sure about that?” Michael asked as he guided Alex to the bed, pulling out the first aid kit he kept stashed under the bed. “What happened?”

“Dad didn’t like what I had to say.” Alex replied, hissing and pulling away when Michael pressed the hydrogen peroxide to the cut on his lip. “Ow, asshole.”

“I’ll kill him.” Michael muttered once he was done fixing Alex up as best he could. “I can’t wait until we’re far away from here.”

“Me too.” Alex replied, scooting up further onto the bed and opening his arms for Michael to join him. Michael was careful to avoid the areas where Alex was injured as he curled into Alex’s side.

“He’s never going to hurt you again.” Michael said, placing a kiss on Alex’s chest. “ **I won’t let anyone hurt you. You’re safe with me**.”

It was Michael’s way of expressing his love, and Alex let a small smile from on his lips as he returned Michael’s kiss with one of his own on the top of his curls.

“I know I am. I’m always safe with you.“


	20. Malex + "After all we've been through, you still don't think that I love you?"

“Before, when you said that we needed to tell the people we love the truth.” Isobel said, wrapping the the blanket tighter around her shoulders as she stared at Michael. “You weren’t just talking about Liz and Noah, were you?”

Michael fixed his gaze on the fire, flicking the cap from his beer into the flames before sighing.

“No.”

“Who is she?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters.” Isobel argued. “Max has loved Liz since we were kids. And he was unhappy for a decade and I didn’t notice. If there’s someone you care about, someone you love, it’s all that matters.”

Isobel watched Michael for a long moment, waiting for a reaction or response that never came.

“Is it Maria DeLuca?”

“What? No!” Michael snapped. “DeLuca can barely stand me on a good day.”

“I just want to help you, Michael.”

“Well, you can help me by minding your own business, Iz. I don’t want to talk about him with you.”

“Him?”

Michael sighed, leaning his head back to stare up at the stars. “Yeah, him.”

“I-I didn’t know…”

“That I like men? Yeah, sorry.”

“You know that it doesn’t matter to me, right?” Isobel pushed, reaching out to cover Michael’s scarred hand with her own. “It wouldn’t matter to Max, either, as long as he made you happy.”

“Well, he doesn’t want to make me happy anymore, so it’s a moot point.”

“Do you love him?”

“Iz…”

“It’s a simple question, Michael. Do you love him?”

Michael stared off into the fire again, worrying his lip with his teeth as he fought to hide his emotions from his sister.

“I love him more than I thought it was possible to love another person.”

“So fight for him.” Isobel urged. “Tell him the truth about what you are, about how you feel.”

“He doesn’t love me, Isobel. Not anymore.”

“Is that really what you think?” A new voice asked, and Michael and Isobel whipped around to see Alex walking toward them. “That I don’t love you?”

“Wait…” Isobel began, her eyes growing wide with recognition. “Yeah, that makes sense, actually.” She added, standing up. “I’ll leave you two alone.” She gripped Michael’s shoulder tightly as she passed him, shutting the door to the trailer behind her as she went inside.

“Alex, what are you doing here?”

“Did you mean what you told Isobel?” Alex pushed, stepping closer to Michael. “Do you think that I don’t love you?”

“Considering you dumped me - again - last week, it seems pretty clear.”

“You love me?” Alex asked, and Michael sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“You know that I do, Alex.”

“After all these years, all the shit we’ve experienced. All the ways we’ve changed, and you still feel the same?”

“Yes.” Michael admitted, and Alex shook his head as a harsh laugh escaped him.

“How can you think it’s not the same for me?  **After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?** ”

“All I ever get from you is you walking away. What am I supposed to think?”

“I love you, Michael. And I’m sorry that I ever made you think for a second that I don’t.” Alex pulled on Michael’s shirt, tugging him closer until their chests were flush against one another. “I’m a mess, I’ve got a fuckton of issues that I need to work out. But I want to, for me and for you. For us.”

“You’re not going to run away again?” Michael asked, and Alex wrapped his hand around the back of MIchael’s neck.

“The next time I run away, I’m taking you with me.”


	21. Malex + Protective Malex

“You have to get out of here!” Michael yelled, inches from Alex’s face. “You don’t have to be here.” Circumstances had led them to make their final stand at the Wild Pony. Jesse Manes was bearing down on all of them, threatening himself, Max, Isobel, and anyone who tried to protect them - including, it seemed, his own son.

“Yes, I do.” Alex snapped, checking the gun in his hand once again.

“Alex, please…” Michael began, but Alex shook his head.

“I’m not going anywhere, Guerin.”

“Neither am I.” Liz replied from the other side of the bar, looking pointedly at Max.

“Same.” Maria and Noah chimed in at the same time from where they were helping Kyle and Isobel with a makeshift barricade.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” Michael urged, and Alex smiled.

“I know, but it’s my dad coming for you. I’m part of this either way. He has terrorized and abused me my entire life, I’m not going to let him do that to you.”

Michael stared at Alex, wanting nothing more than to pull him over and kiss him senseless. But, he reasoned, they were doing good on the ‘just friends’ thing, and being on the verge of an imminent attack was probably not the best time to tell Alex that his feelings for him were definitely more than friendly. That he loved him, and had never stopped, and if something happened to him Michael would never be able to forgive himself.

“Get down!” was all Michael heard before he lunged in Alex’s direction, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him behind the bar. Chaos rained down as Manes’ men blew open the entrance to the bar, smoke bombs filling the air and making them all choke.

“Stand down, and come peacefully, and no one gets hurt!” Jesse’s voice called.

“Michael!” Isobel called, and Michael stood up long enough to focus on the smoke filling the bar, condensing it in his mind until they could see clearly again. Jesse stepped forward, no visible weapon, as he scanned the bar.

“Where’s my son?” He asked coolly, and Michael tensed as he heard Alex move to stand next to him.

“Just let them go, Dad. They aren’t hurting anybody.”

“They killed Rosa Ortecho, they’re monsters.”

“That was an accident!” Max replied, and Michael briefly looked to Isobel, who was standing frozen next to Noah.

“If you want them to face justice, then do it the right way.” Kyle argued.

“This is the right way.” Michael watched Jesse nod to one of his soldiers, who pointed a gun right at him.

“No!” Alex cried out, shoving Michael aside with more force than Michael thought he was capable of. Lights exploded around them as Max’s power went haywire and Isobel mindwarped the soldiers, knocking them unconscious with a thought. Michael barely registered that, however, as he turned to Alex.

“Just a graze.” Alex assured him, gesturing to the wound in his shoulder. “I’m fine.”

“I love you.” Michael blurted out, and Alex chuckled before he wheezed with pain.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Alex…” Jesse said, and Michael whipped around to face the man, putting his body between him and Alex.

“Come any closer and I’ll snap your neck with a thought.”

“He’s my…” Jesse began, but Michael flung him against the far wall, where he crumpled to a heap.

“Drama queen.” Alex quipped, but his smile was genuine as he looked up to Michael. Michael rolled his eyes but helped Alex to his feet, keeping an arm around his waist as he called Alex’s crutch to them.

“Yeah, that’s gonna come in handy.” Alex said, moving the crutch to his uninjured arm.

“Oh, you have no idea.”


	22. Malex + Horror movies

“Ugh, turn it off!” Alex begged, burrowing his face into Michael’s shoulder.

“What? It’s Halloween, it’s a classic!” Michael argued, feeling Alex shake his head against him.

“No, it’s awful.”

“Alex…” Michael began, trying to control his laughter. “Are you afraid of horror movies?”

“I don’t like them, there’s a difference.” Alex replied, pulling his face away far enough to glare at Michael.

“You are!” Michael laughed, wrapping an arm around Alex and pulling him closer into his side. “The big, bad war hero can’t handle Michael Myers.”

“Shut up.” Alex grumbled, settling against Michael. “Find something else.”

“Yes, dear.” Michael replied, dropping a kiss on Alex’s head and reaching for the remote.


	23. Malex + "Don't cry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for an AU reachedthebitterend created where the Pod Squad are intergalactic bounty hunters and I loved it so much I wrote this.

**“Don’t cry**.” Michael urged, taking Isobel’s face into his hands.

“I’m not.” Isobel argued, slapping his hands away despite the wetness in her eyes and shaky breath.

“Of course not.” Michael assured her.

“Are you sure about this? About him?” she asked. “You’ll be stuck on this backwater planet for the rest of your life.”

Michael stared at her, his eyes moving briefly to the ship behind her where Max was preparing for takeoff. He thought about Alex, who was waiting at the cabin for him. He thought about leaving him, never seeing him smile, or hear him laugh, or hold him in his arms. Of waking up every morning and not seeing his face, of growing old and not having him by his side. He looked back to his sister, shrugging as he nodded his head.

“I’m sure. He’s it, Iz.”

Michael watched them go before climbing into his truck and driving straight back to the cabin. Alex was sitting on the front porch, watching as he drove up.

“I thought you’d changed your mind.” he quipped as Michael approached, wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulders as he sat down next to him. Michael leaned over and brushed his lips across Alex’s gently, lingering as he breathed the man he loved in.

“Never.” he whispered. “You’re stuck with me now.”

“Good, ‘cause I’m never letting you go anywhere.” Alex replied, nuzzling his cheek against Michael’s.

If he had had any doubts while watching his family leave, they were gone now. He would miss Max and Isobel, but there was always a chance that a job would bring them back to Earth.

And, until then, he had found a new family.


	24. Malex + "I've waited for this moment for a long time/You're always on my mind/You've always felt like home/You're the only one I want to wake up next to/You have no idea how much I want you right now"

“You ready?” Max heard a voice ask, and turned to find Michael watching him. They were holed up in Isobel’s guest room, Max buttoning up his crisp white shirt as he nodded.

“Yeah. Iz done obsessing over every detail?”

“Never.” Michael replied with a chuckle. “But Maria seems to have reigned her in.”

“Is it time?”

“Just about.” Michael slapped a hand on Max’s shoulder. “You ready to get hitched?”

“Absolutely.” Max replied, his smile as bright as Michael had ever seen. “ **I’ve waited for this moment for a long time**.”

As Michael stood next to Max at the altar set up in Isobel’s backyard, he couldn’t stop his gaze from drifting over to where Alex sat in the front row. Alex’s eyes met his, giving him a small, private smile before the attention turned to Maria walking up the aisle, followed by Liz and her father. Michael watched as Liz looked only at Max, her smile growing as they got closer. Arturo handed Liz off with a kiss on her cheek before going to sit next to Alex.

The ceremony was quick and simple, and even Michael had to fight a tear escaping as he watched how happy his brother was. The small crowd cheered as they shared their first kiss, and Michael’s attention returned to Alex, who was already staring back at him. Michael winked, and Alex blushed as he ducked his head. The small reception was already set up on Isobel’s back patio, music playing softly as the guests enjoyed the dinner that Isobel had meticulously cultivated the menu for. Max and Liz had handed most of the responsibility for planning over to her, both insisting that they just wanted to get married and it didn’t matter to them what it looked like.

“There you are.” Michael greeted, sitting down next to Alex and handing him a beer.

“Here I am.” Alex confirmed, leaning into Michael’s shoulder. He looked over at MIchael with an eyebrow raised. “What’s on your mind?”

“You.” Michael answered simply, and Alex blushed again.

“Me?”

“ **You’re always on my mind**.”

“Weddings turn you into a romantic.”

“Yeah, don’t tell anyone.” Michael replied, slipping his hand into Alex’s.

“They look happy.” Alex said, gesturing with his chin toward the dance floor, where Max and Liz were lost in their own little world.

“They are happy. Happiest I’ve ever seen Max.”

“Are you happy?” Alex asked after a moment, tightening his grip on Michael’s hand.

“With you?” Alex nodded at Michael’s question. “Of course I am. You know that I am.”

“I don’t understand how. After everything, everything that I did, how hard I pushed you away. My dad, my leg…”

“Hey.” Michael interrupted, tugging on Alex’s hand until he faced him. “None of that matters, and  **nothing is wrong with you**.”

Alex nodded but looked away, watching Isobel and Noah as they joined the couples on the dance floor.

“Dance with me.” Michael said, standing up and offering Alex his hand.

“Michael, you know I can’t…” Alex replied, gesturing at his prosthetic.

“I’m not asking you to do the rumba, Manes. We are fully capable of swaying in time.”

Alex chuckled and shook his head, but placed his hand in in Michael’s and let him pull him up. He leaned on Michael as he left his crutch at the table, letting Michael wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer as they began to sway back and forth.

“See? Told you we could do it.” Alex smiled and moved his hand around the back of Michael’s neck as they danced.

“I love you.” Alex looked up into Michael’s eyes. “So much.”

Michael let his forehead fall against Alex’s, breathing him in as the music continued to play.

“Marry me.” Michael whispered. “Please.”

“What?” Alex asked, pulling away. “You aren’t serious.”

“I’ve been in love with you since I was seventeen, Alex. What are we waiting for?  **You’ve always felt like home. You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to**. So, let’s get married.”

“Okay.” Alex said after a moment, nodding.

“Okay?”

“Let’s do it.”

MIchael’s smile grew impossibly wider before he kissed Alex deeply.

“Let’s get out of here.” Alex mumbled against his lips. “ **You have no idea how much I want you right now**.”

Alex laughed as Michael practically dragged him to the truck. 


	25. Malex + "No, the house is definitely not haunted, why do you ask?"

**“No, the house is definitely not haunted, why do you ask?”  
**

“Just…curious.” Michael replied, waving his flashlight over the dark corners in the room.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” Alex asked, laughter in his voice.

“Am not.”

“Okay, you five year old.” Alex replied, wrapping his arm around MIchael’s waist. “Look, I lived in this house for most of my life. I promise you, it’s not haunted.”

“Sure, sure.” Michael replied, unconvinced, though he dropped a kiss on Alex’s head.

“Come on, let’s just get what we need and get out of here. I don’t want to be here any longer than we have to.” Alex pushed away from Michael, heading toward the attic where the few remaining mementos of his mother had been put away by his father.

“I know he’s dead, but…I don’t know, I still feel like he’s going to jump out around any corner.” Michael mused.

“Having flashbacks to that time he caught us on the couch senior year?”

“It haunts me in my dreams.”

Alex laughed and grabbed Michael by the collar, pulling him in for a quick, hard kiss.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”


	26. Malex + "We're going to be late if we don't leave like five minutes ago"

“ **We’re going to be late if we don’t leave like five minutes ago**.” Alex snapped, leaning heavily on his crutch as he watched Michael tear the living room apart. “What are you even looking for?”

“I know, I know. Text Iz and tell her we’re running a little late.”

“She’s your terrifying sister,  _you_  text her and tell her it’s  _your fault_  that we’re late.”

“She likes you better than me.” Michael replied, shooting him a crooked grin before disappearing toward their bedroom.

“Only because I get you to her family dinners on time! Which is now ruined, so thanks for that.”

“Got it!” Alex heard Michael exclaim, raising an eyebrow as he watched his boyfriend reappear in the living room, black cowboy hat perched on his head.

“Seriously? The cowboy hat is why we’re late?”

“Hey, I thought the macho cowboy swagger thing did it for you.” Michael teased, wrapping his arm around Alex’s waist and dropping a kiss on his lips. Alex rolled his eyes but pulled Michael closer.

“It does.” He admitted, tipping the hat back with a finger so he could kiss him deeper.

Michael pulled away after a moment, grabbing the keys from the shelf behind Alex’s head, swinging them around as he walked to the front door.

“Now you’re the one making us late. Iz will be so disappointed.”


	27. Malex + "In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time"

“ **In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time**.” Michael announced from where he was standing in the middle of Alex’s kitchen, every pan and utensil he owned dirty, or burned, or otherwise maimed.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked from the entryway, doing his best to control the laughter bubbling out of his chest at the sight of Michael, looking lose and covered in what looked like flour and several different sauces.

“Well, we hadn’t had any alone time in a while, so I thought I’d surprise you with a home-cooked meal. Turns out, spending years in a trailer and living off of take-out does things to a person’s culinary skills.”

“I’m pretty sure you couldn’t cook before the trailer.” Alex pointed out, stepping into the kitchen and pulling a leaf of basil from Michael’s curls. “But I do appreciate the thought.”

“Pizza?” Michael asked after a moment.

“Pizza.” Alex confirmed.


	28. Malex + On the sidewalk, in love

Michael leaned against Alex as they stood on the sidewalk in front of the Crashdown, to-go milkshakes in hand as they waited for Liz and Max. He couldn’t fight the small thrill that ran through him as Alex leaned back, wrapping his arm around Michael’s waist and dropping a quick kiss on his shoulder. Ten years ago…hell, even a year ago, Michael never would have thought that this was possible. That he could stand in broad daylight on the streets of Roswell and have Alex be this open with him. But, here they were. Alex knew the truth, Isobel was cured, and Jesse Manes was in a place where no one would ever find him.

Now that they were free to be open in a way they never had before, it seemed to Michael that Alex couldn’t get enough of touching him in public. He was always the first to reach for Michael’s hand, twining their fingers together as they walked. He always made sure that he was seated next to Michael, pressing his thigh against him or wrapping an arm around his shoulders. One night, while they were all sitting around the fire pit outside of Alex’s cabin, Michael had nearly fallen asleep as Alex had spent an hour running his fingers through his curls.

“Hey.” Michael said, drawing Alex’s attention away from his phone. Alex looked up with a raised eyebrow, and Michael smiled.

“I love you.” he continued, and he watched as Alex’s features softened. Michael met him halfway as their lips met, soft and chaste. When he pulled away, Alex smiled again before returning to his phone.

“Love you too.”


	29. Malex + "Where have you been? I was ready to call the police!"

“ **Where have you been, I was ready to call the police!** ”

“You mean my brother?” Isobel asked as she stepped out of her car in front of Michael’s trailer.

“I’ve been calling you all day, Isobel.”

“I just needed some space, so I went for a drive.” Isobel shrugged. “I haven’t had a blackout since Liz’s treatment, it’s been months.”

“You’re still supposed to check in.”

“I tried to.” Isobel replied, tapping her head. “You weren’t answering.”

“We do have this thing called cell phones. You know, for those who aren’t telepathic.”

“Well, when I popped in you seemed…uh, let’s say distracted.”

“Wha…Iz, gross!”

“Anyway, I just stopped by to drop some dinner off. Figured you both could use it.” She said, thrusting the bag of burgers and fries into Michael’s arms.

“Hi Alex!” Isobel called toward the trailer, and a few moments later his boyfriend appeared in the doorway.

“Hey Isobel.”

“Bye boys.” She said with a wave before climbing into her car and driving away.

“What was that all about?” Alex asked as he stepped up to Michael. “Ooh, food.” He continued, reaching into the bag for a fry. “Did she bring shakes?”

“The fact that you dip your fries in shakes is a crime against humanity.” Michael grumbled.

“Good thing you’re not a human, then.” Alex replied with a smirk, grabbing the bag and moving back toward the trailer. “You better hurry up or I’m eating all of this by myself.”

Michael laughed and jogged toward the trailer, slamming the door behind him with his mind.


	30. Malex + Angst, asking for one another

“What’s going on?” Michael asked, leaning over where Alex was laying on the bed unconscious. “Why isn’t he waking up?” **  
**

“I don’t know.” Liz admitted, shaking her head. “I think it’s his exposure to the piece of the ship. It’s like an infection.”

“So fix him!” Michael snapped.

“I’m trying, Michael.” Liz promised. “I just need time.”

“We don’t have time, he’s getting worse.”

“He’s waking up.” Maria interrupted them from her place next to the bed.

“Michael…” Alex murmured, pain clear on his face.

“I’m here.” Michael replied, dropping down on the other side of the bed and grabbing Alex’s hand. “I’m here, Alex.”

“Don’t…” Alex started. “Don’t leave…”

“Never.” Michael whispered, and Maria and Liz looked away at the tears pooling in Michael’s eyes. “You just gotta wake up.”

“He’s out again.” Liz confirmed. “I should have something that we can try soon.”

“Please.” Michael pleaded, his eyes never leaving Alex’s face. Liz nodded and left the room, and Michael barely registered Maria coming to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I never told him.” Michael whispered after a long moment.

“Never told him what?”

“That I love him.” Michael admitted. “That I loved him when I was seventeen and I still love him now. I never told him and now…”

“Now you’re going to, as soon as he wakes up.” Maria finished for him. “And trust me, Guerin, he knew. You wanna know how I know? Because he loves you too. I didn’t know it was you, but I could tell from the moment he started talking about the guy in the museum. He’s loved you for just as long.”

That seemed to break Michael, and Maria held him tighter as he began to sob against her shoulder.

“Liz is going to fix him, Michael, you know she will.” Maria muttered against Michael’s curls. “She’s going to fix him, and then you’re going to fix what’s wrong between the two of you. If you don’t, I’ll murder both of you myself.”

Michael chuckled darkly, sniffling as he pulled away from Maria.

“Yeah. He’s going to be fine.”

“Damn right he is. This is Alex we’re talking about. A little poisonous alien tech is nothing.” Maria kissed the side of Michael’s head before leaving him alone in the room. Michael reached for Alex’s hand again, leaning over as he watched the only person he’d ever loved fight for his life.

“Come back to me, Alex.”


	31. Malex + One character drawing a picture of another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of an as-yet-unpublished Grey's Anatomy AU where Malex are surgical residents.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked as he jumped on top of the gurney Alex was sitting on. Alex closed his notebook and shook his head.

“Nothing, just taking a break.”

“Aw, come on Manes, I’m not trying to read your love letters.”

“They’re not love letters.” Alex replied, rolling his eyes. “Here.” He thrust the notebook into Michael’s hands. He looked away as Michael flipped through the pages, wringing his hands.

“Alex…” Michael said after a while. “These are really good. I didn’t know that you drew.”

“I started when I was deployed, it was a distraction, I guess. It helped calm me down during med school, so I just kept doing it.”

“Have you ever drawn me?”

Alex looked away again at that, unwilling to admit that he had several drawings of Michael stashed away in his apartment.

“Sorry, I guess that was kinda personal.”

“No, it’s just…I don’t know, I’ve never shown anyone before.”

“Ever?”

Alex shook his head and took the book back from Michael with a small smile.

“You’re really good, Alex. You should share that with people.”

A few days later, Alex was entering the hospital as Michael was leaving. He looked exhausted, but offered Alex a smile and a wave as they met near the entrance.

“I have something for you.” Alex greeted, reaching into his bag and handing him a folded piece of paper. “Go home and get some rest.”

Michael watched Alex disappear into the hospital before he opened the paper, finding a portrait of himself drawn in pencil. Michael felt his gut twist as he started at the drawing, at the obvious care put into it and just how well Alex knew his face. They had been dancing around each other for months, ever since they had both begun their residency. Now, Michael stared back at the entrance as he carefully folded the drawing and put it in his bag, certain now that Alex would say yes when he finally got up the nerve to ask him out.


	32. Malex + Giving them space when they express wanting to have some time alone

“I just…I need some time to process all of this.” **  
**

Of all of the responses Michael had prepared for, this wasn’t the worst. Still, as they sat near the firepit in front of his trailer, he couldn’t help but hope that Alex would have accepted him immediately - told him that it didn’t change how he felt, tell him that he still loved him.

“Yeah, alright.” Michael replied, slapping his hands on his thighs. “Fair enough.”

“We’ll talk soon, though?” Alex asked as he stood up.

“Yeah.”

Alex looked as if he wanted to step in Michael’s space, but instead Michael watched as he stepped back.

“See you soon, Guerin.”

Three days passed before Michael heard a familiar rapping on the door to his trailer. He threw it open to find Alex staring up at him. Michael drank him in, burning the small smile on his face into his memory. If Alex was here to tell him that he was walking away for good, that he couldn’t handle what Michael was, he wanted to have the image of him forever.

“Well?” Michael asked. “Did you process everything?”

“I did.” Alex confirmed, and Michael nodded.

“And?”

“And…you’re an alien.” Alex replied. “You’re stubborn, and a genius, and you drive me absolutely fucking crazy. And I meant what I said. I want to get to know you, really know you, the way we didn’t get to when we were seventeen.”

Michael watched as Alex stepped up onto the step leading into his trailer. Michael still loomed over him, but having Alex that close made Michael’s breath catch in his throat.

“I don’t care if you’re human or alien or whatever, Michael. I’m not walking away again.”

Michael smiled, and kissed him.


	33. Malex + One character telling another how they feel about them

“I don’t want to be your friend.” **  
**

The words feel like a punch in Michael’s gut. Weeks ago, when Alex had first confronted him, he had feared that this was coming. That once Alex got to know him - got to know everything about him and everything about what he was - he’d walk away for good. He stared down at the hardwood floor in Alex’s kitchen, a shaky breath escaping him. They’d been doing the dishes from the dinner that Alex had cooked for them, Alex washing while Michael carefully dried them and put them away. It was almost domestic, and Michael had let himself hope that maybe there was a future for them after all. He set down the plate he had been drying, turning to lean against the sink as he finally looked over to where Alex was watching him.

“Way to let a guy down easy, Manes.”

“No, I don’t mean it like that.”

“What do you mean, then?”

“I know I said that I wanted us to get to know each other, and I still do. But, I can’t stand being this close to you and not being with you. I’ve spent too many years denying myself what I want, and right now all I want to do is kiss you.”

“What’s stopping you?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned closer to Alex. He watched the other man’s gaze drift to his lips before meeting his eyes again.

“We’ve never been good at communicating, so I thought it was best if I used my words first.”

“You got anything else you want to say?”

Alex stared at him for a long moment before he wrapped a hand around Michael’s neck, pulling him down until their lips met. Michael gasped into the kiss, instinctively wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist and pulled him closer. He felt Alex’s other hand grasp his shoulder, using him for balance as he deepened the kiss. It felt achingly familiar to Michael, but there was something deeper there at the same time. He felt like his heart was going to burst, his whole body alive as his hands drifted up Alex’s back as the other man ran his fingers through Michael’s curls. The kiss finally slowed until they were lazily moving against one another as if they had all the time in the world.

“Wow.” Michael whispered as they finally parted, and Alex’s low chuckle made him want to pull him into another kiss.

“I love you, Michael.” Alex replied, brushing his nose against Michael’s.

“Not past tense?”

Alex laughed again, shaking his head.

“Past, present, future. You’re it for me.”

“Past, present future.” Michael repeated, his eyes never leaving Alex’s.


	34. Malex + Letting them warm their cold hands under your shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ties into another one of Ly's (reachedthebitterend) fantastic AUs, this one for The Magicians.

“Are you cold?” Michael asked, coming up behind Alex as he was standing near the firepit burning outside of the Physical Kids house. Max and Liz were nearby, while Isobel and Rosa had disappeared somewhere more private as soon as was socially acceptable.

“I’m fine.” Alex replied, wrapping his arms around himself.

“You know that you could just cast a warming spell.”

“That defeats the point of the bonfire.”

“Well, my hands are cold.” Michael replied, stepping up behind Alex and wrapping his arms around his waist.Alex momentarily tensed before he leaned back into Michael’s chest. They’d been through so much, from the Beast to the Library to losing magic to Michael being possessed by the Monster. Now, Alex wanted to enjoy the peace they were all experiencing - no matter how brief it would be before everything went to shit again.

Alex jumped when he felt Michael slip his hands beneath his shirt, his icy fingers running up and down his stomach.

“Ah, damn it Guerin!” Alex yelped, but Michael pulled him in tighter. Slowly, he felt his fingers warm against his skin and he sighed, leaning his head back until his head rested on Michael’s shoulder. He groaned as he felt Michael’s lips drift across his neck, and he laughed when he felt Michael send off tiny sparks under his shirt.

“Wasting magic.” Alex murmured, and Michael chuckled.

“Worth it.”


	35. Malex + Coffee shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of a coffee shop AU. Every fandom needs one, right?

Michael walks into the UNM coffee shop Friday night, Isobel by his side, because he’s a good brother and friend. It’s absolutely not so that he can watch Max make a complete fool of himself. It’s also definitely not so he can watch the hot barista who always works during the poetry slam. The guy - Alex he learned from his nametag - is almost too beautiful to be real, and the piercings and eyeliner are definitely doing it for him.

Where, normally, he would easily flirt and smile and wink and generally charm the literal pants off of the person he’s interested in, he finds himself wholly unable with Alex. The first time he’d gone up to order his and Isobel’s drinks, he’d looked up into molten brown eyes and been completely dumbfounded. He’d stumbled his way through the order, taken his espresso and Isobel’s mocha, and practically run back to their table. His game had only minutely improved in the weeks since. He was able to hold a conversation with Alex, but seemed physically incapable of moving further.

“Your boyfriend’s here.” Isobel pointed out, nodding her head toward the counter as they sat down. Michael rolled his eyes but peeked over to see Alex handing a coffee to a customer with a wide, happy smile.His eyes drifted over to Michael, and Michael jerked his gaze away when Alex shot him a wink before moving on to the next customer.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Michael grumbled, irritated even more by Isobel’s laugh.

“Only because you can’t get up the nerve to ask him out.”

“What makes you think he’s even interested, Iz?”

“Oh, you mean beside the fact that he watches you the entire time that we’re here? Or that he never charges us for your drinks? Or that he is always, somehow, working on the one night that we’re guaranteed to be here?”

Michael chanced a glance back over at Alex, feeling his cheeks warm as he thought about the other man.

“You know, he is really cute.” Isobel mused, resting her face in her hands as she studied Alex from across the room. “Maybe I’ll ask him out.”

“You have a girlfriend.” Michael pointed out. “Rosa would murder you.”

“Well, someone should ask him out.” Isobel shrugged, pushing away from the table. “You want your usual?”

“Isobel, what are you doing?” Michael asked, his voice growing higher as panic settled in his bones.

He watched as Isobel sauntered across the room, never looking back at him. He tried to be as subtle as possible as he watched Isobel greet Alex with a smile and a wave. He watched as Alex took her order before leaning in as Isobel spoke to him further. Michael prayed for the ground to swallow him whole as Alex’s eyes snapped over to him before he looked back at the cups in front of him. He nodded at Isobel and she smiled before walking away. Instead of returning to their table, however, she moved to the door to greet her girlfriend and Liz, who was already beaming at Max as he stood near the stage. Michael was so distracted by his lovesick brother and his girlfriend that he didn’t notice someone coming to stand by the table, setting his coffee order down in front of him.

“Hi.” A familiar voice greeted, and Michael looked up to see Alex watching him with a small smile on his face.

“Alex, hey.” Michael sit up a little straighter. “You didn’t have to bring it over, I would have come up there.”

“It’s not problem.” Alex replied, shrugging. “I wanted to make sure you got it.”

Alex smiled at him again before returning to the counter, and it was only then that Michael noticed a slip of paper sitting under his cup. He picked up the drink and took a sip, nearly choking when he ready what was written in Alex’s neat, small handwriting.

_I get off at ten. How about a date?_

Michael whipped his head back toward the counter where Alex was dealing with another customer. He briefly looked at Michael and winked, and Michael swore every cell in his body lit up at the move. He smiled back, feeling his cheeks burn. He fiddled with the paper, fighting the urge to stare at Alex.

_His date_.


	36. Malex + "Everything you think I need isn't what I need. What I need is you"

“Stay.”

A single word. A word that Michael has wanted to hear from Alex for ten years. He’s said the word himself half a dozen times, practically begged, and Alex still walked away every time. Instead of making him feel hopeful, like he thought it would, he feels angry as he stares at the other man from where he is inputting coordinates into the console. He’s discovered that the pods aren’t just for stasis, they’re the engines that will take him home. Max and Isobel have, predictably, decided to stay on Earth, but there’s nothing keeping him here. Not even Alex, he decided. That is, until he was preparing to leave and the man had practically run into the cave yelling his name.

“Alex, you can’t do this.” Michael sighed. “It’s too late.”

“I know.” Alex admitted, his eyes wide and sad and heartbroken as he stared at Michael. “I waited too long. But, now you’re going and I can’t stand the thought of living on a planet that doesn’t have you on it. I know that’s it’s selfish, that I shouldn’t ask it of you, but I have to. I know you need more than you have here. I know that you think you’ll find the home you need out there, and maybe you would. I know you need and deserve more than I could ever give you, but I want to try. I know I shouldn’t be enough, but I want to be. I want to be enough for you to stay. So, please. Stay for me, stay  _with_  me, because I love you and I don’t want you to go.”

Michael felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he watched Alex. He’d waited years for Alex to admit how much he meant to him, and for him to do it now, when home was just out of his reach, it was almost cruel. Michael watched as a tear rolled down Alex’s cheek, the other man nodding as he took Michael’s silence to mean rejection, that he was going to go despite Alex’s pleas for him to stay. He felt his own heart break in that moment, and he knew that he could never leave Alex behind. He pressed a button and the console died, the light dimming as he stepped away and toward Alex.

He cupped Alex’s face in his hands, tilting it down until their foreheads met.

“ **Everything you think I need isn’t what I need. What I need is you**.” Michael whispered. “I’ve only ever needed you.”

“You’re staying?” Alex asked, his voice soft and hopeful and it made Michael’s heart sing.

“All you ever had to do was ask.”


	37. Malex + Ew, emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part of the coffee shop AU!

Michael smiled at Alex as he leaned on the counter, watching quietly as Alex served the customer that had wandered into the coffee shop in the late afternoon. Michael was content to watch as Alex conversed with the girl as he made her overly-sweet drink, rolling his eyes as Alex drew the chocolate syrup on top with an added flair. He waited until the girl had walked away before he chuckled, shaking his head.

“Show off.”

“You like it when I show off.” Alex replied, leaning on the counter across from Michael.

“Maybe I do.”

“Ugh, get a room.” A new voice chimed in, and Michael tilted his head to find Rosa sliding up beside him, Isobel behind her.

“We would, but unfortunately Alex is on the clock for another forty-five minutes.”

“You two and your heart eyes are ridiculous.”

“Says the girl who is literally always touching my sister.” Michael raised his eyebrows and gestured to where Rosa was leaning her hip against Isobel.

“Leave them alone, Michael.” Alex replied, swatting him with the towel he usually had draped over his shoulder. “They’re in love.”

“Ew, emotions.” Isobel interrupted, rolling her eyes dramatically even as she slipped her arm around Rosa’s waist.

“We’re getting a table.” Rosa declared, smirking at Michael. “See you in a bit, loverboy.”

Michael watched as Rosa and Isobel made their way to a table by the windows, Isobel practically in Rosa’s lap once they sat down. He turned back to find Alex staring at him, and he felt a blush creep up on his cheeks.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Alex replied, his own cheeks reddening. “You’re just…I really like you.”

“ **Ew, emotions**.” Michael joked, but he leaned across the counter and kissed Alex’s cheek. “I really like you too.”

Alex stared at him for a long moment, an unreadable look in his eyes before he smiled and shook his head, shooing Michael away from the counter as more customers began to file in.

“Go, I’ll see you when I get off. You’re distracting me.”

“You love it.” Michael replied, spinning on his heel and walking toward Isobel and Rosa. “See you in a bit, Manes.”


	38. Malex + I almost lost you kiss

Alex isn’t sure how, exactly, Noah got loose. All he knows is that, one minute he’s in the bunker, working to track down evidence that will prove that Noah killed fourteen people. The next, he’s hit on the head from behind and knocked unconscious. He wakes up later, tied to a chair while Isobel points a gun at him, Michael frozen across from his as his eyes dart to him, to Isobel, to Noah, and back again.

“Let him go.” Michael begs, his eyes wild and desperate. “I’ll do anything you want, just let him go.”

“Ah, see, I know you will Michael. That’s why he’s here.” Noah replies, and Alex shivers as he feels Noah run a hand along his shoulders. “You’re the only one that’s a real threat, and you’d do anything to protect the person you love most in this world.”

Alex’s gaze snaps to Michael, and he wants to sob at what he sees. Pain, a god awful amount of pain, but also love. So much love that Alex feels like his heart might burst out of his chest. He shakes his head, willing Michael to understand that he doesn’t want this - doesn’t want Michael to sacrifice everything for him.

“Alex…”

“Don’t you dare, Guerin.” Alex warned.

“Make a choice, Michael.” Noah interrupted. “Or I’ll have my dear wife pull that trigger.”

Alex watched as Michael shook his head, his eyes full of unspoken apologies as he looked back at Alex.

“I can’t let him hurt you. I wouldn’t survive it.”

“If you sacrifice everyone to save me, Guerin, I will never forgive you.”

“Enough!” Noah snapped. “Make a choice, Michael.”

“How about I make a choice?” Isobel asked, and Alex felt Michael push him to the ground with his powers as Isobel turned the gun on Noah.

“No, you can’t…” Noah began, but Isobel smiled.

“What, I can’t beat your control? Yeah, it’s new.” Isobel pointed the gun toward the entrance. “Max and Cameron are waiting outside with a brand-new serum guaranteed to stop your abilities. Let’s go hubby.”

Alex watched from where Michael was holding him as Isobel marched Noah out of the bunker, the door closing behind them with a loud clunk. Alex turned to find Michael’s face inches from his. He didn’t hesitate, pushing up to capture Michael’s lips in a bruising kiss. Michael reciprocated immediately, cradling Alex’s face as he changed angles to deepen the kiss. When they finally parted, Michael rested his forehead on Alex’s with a deep sigh.

“Did you know that Isobel was in control?” Alex whispered.

“No, I didn’t. I thought that he was going to kill you.” Michael let out a wrecked sob and Alex adjusted them until Michael was straddling his lap, Alex petting his face.

“Hey, I’m here. I’m fine.” Alex pulled until Michael’s face was tucked against his neck. He dropped a kiss on Michael’s curls and breathed in the familiar scent of his shampoo. “I love you, so much Michael.”

“Say it again.” Michael pleaded, his voice muffled against Alex’s skin.

“What? I love you?”

Michael pulled away until he could see Alex’s face again, a small smile on his face as he ran his fingers through Alex’s hair.

“No, my name.”

“Michael.” Alex replied happily before pulling him into another kiss.


	39. Malex + Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing/Giggly Kiss

“What are you doing?” Alex asked as he felt Michael lean against his shoulder, his lips dropping soft kisses along his shoulder, then his neck, before resting in the space behind his ear. Alex did his best to focus on his laptop, typing up reports quickly so he could enjoy the rest of his day with Michael. Michael, however, seemed impatient and had gone from reading on the couch to doing his best to distract Alex from his work.

“What, I can’t kiss my boyfriend?” Michael asked innocently, his voice against Alex’s skin sending goosebumps racing across his body.

“I told you, I have to finish this report, then I’m all yours.”

Michael hummed, continuing his trail of kisses down Alex’s jaw, using his hand to turn Alex’s face toward him. He captured Alex’s lips with his own, and Alex leaned into the kiss, turning his body into Michael’s. His hand came up to run through Michael’s curls, pulling gently so he could tilt Michael’s head back and deepen the kiss. He finally pulled away, Michael opening his eyes and Alex was blown away by the intensity he saw there.

“Let me finish this report, and I promise there’s more where that came from.”

“Seriously? You’re choosing this report over me?”

“Sorry, honey, duty calls.”

“Don’t call me honey.” Michael replied, mock disgust on his face. Alex laughed lightly and grabbed the collar of Michael’s shirt, pulling him in for a quick kiss, the smile never leaving his face.


	40. M&M - Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael/Maria fic for a shipper who was feeling alienated by the fandom. <3

“Go out with me.”

Maria turned back toward the bar, sighing as she took in Michael leaning against the bartop, a confident smirk on his face. She could see the uncertainty simmering beneath the surface in his eyes, though. Michael Guerin was nervous.

“Guerin, you know we can’t.”

“Is this about Alex?”

“He’s my best friend…”

“And he’s my ex. But that’s just it. It’s over, it’s been over. We’re both moving on.”

Maria stared at Michael, feeling her resolve weaken. It wasn’t very often that she felt real attraction to anyone in this town, and it just figured that she had started to fall for her best friend’s ex. She hadn’t known he was Museum Guy when she had allowed herself to feel that spark of attraction weeks ago, and she found it harder and harder to resist the more time she spent with Michael. He was fun, and charming, and she felt comfortable with him. Maybe it wasn’t an all-encompassing, epic kind of love, but she could see herself being happy with him. Being in love with him, one day. She still felt that swirl of guilt in her gut when she thought of Alex, but he himself had told her that it was over between them, that he was trying to be friends. Maybe it was time for all of them to move on.

“One date.” Maria said, leaning over the bar, her face close to Michael’s. “One shot, Guerin. Try to make it more interesting than a rounder in the Texas desert.”

Michael’s grin was wide and happy, in a way that Maria hadn’t seen in years. He let out a breath, sliding into one of the barstools and taking a sip of the drink she had poured him.

“Oh, I’m gonna surprise the hell out of you, DeLuca.”

Maria rolled her eyes and walked away, looking over her shoulder and shooting him a wink.

“I’m counting on it.”


	41. Malex + Against a Locker kiss/Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person’s

“What are you doing?”

Michael leaned his arm against the locker above Alex’s head, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

“Just saying hi.”

“Anyone could see us.” Alex pointed out, and Michael shrugged.

“School’s been out for hours, there’s no one here but us.”

Michael watched as Alex gripped the front of Michael’s hoodie in his hand, gripping it tight and pulling until Michael’s body was pressed against Alex’s. Michael slipped his hand around Alex’s waist, pulling him close as he ducked down and captured Alex’s lips with his own. The kiss was soft and sweet, and Michael smiled into the kiss as he pushed Alex against the locker, changing the angle and deepening the kiss. Alex sighed and his hands moved from Michael’s chest to wrap around his back, molding his body against Michael’s as his tongue brushed against Michael’s.

Michael gasped as the kiss turned more desperate, tightening his grip on Alex’s waist. His entire body felt like it was on fire, as if he would never be able to get enough of Alex. Maybe he wouldn’t. He groaned as Alex’s fingers slipped into his curls, tugging them gently as Alex controlled the kiss, deep and all-consuming.

A clang sounded from a distance, and Michael and Alex sprang apart, both breathing heavily as they stared at each other.

“We should go.” Alex finally said, his voice deep and wrecked.

“I’ve got my truck.” Michael replied, his hand reaching out to brush his fingers against Alex’s. “Wanna go for a ride?”


	42. Malex + "Say it again"

After Kyle drove away from Michael’s Airstream, Alex didn’t hesitate to turn the engine off and settle in to wait for Michael to return from Max’s house. He could see the storm on the horizon, and he knew that he should probably take shelter at his cabin, but he also knew that he and Michael needed to have a conversation and if he left, who knew when they’d actually have it. He’d laid it all out on the line for Michael, stripped himself open in a moment of panic. He’d known that Michael wasn’t going to leave without a fight, and he knew in that moment that there was no way that he was going to leave Michael behind. He was through walking away, even if that meant dying with the man he loved.

The rain began to beat down on his Humvee as the storm moved on top of the junkyard, and it was only then that Alex realized how exhausted he was, the constant rain lulling him to sleep as he rested his head against the window. When he awoke again, it was dark outside and the rain was still going strong. He heard a knock on the window and jumped up to see Michael staring at him, wet curls plastered to his face as he stared at Alex.

“What are you doing here, Alex?” Michael asked, his voice muffled by the window and the rain. Alex gestured for Michael to step back so he could open the door, stepping outside and immediately feeling the cold rain on his skin.

“I was waiting for you.”

“Why?” Michael asked, his tone even and devoid of any emotion.

“We need to talk, Guerin.” Alex watched as Michael rolled his eyes.

“In case you couldn’t tell, it’s been a hell of a day, so can we just…” Michael trailed off and Alex shook his head.

“I’m not leaving you alone.” Alex jutted his chin out as he stared Michael down, refusing to budge. “You’re not alone, Michael.”

Michael stared at him, his face unreadable as the rain poured down over them, soaking their clothes. Alex reached out and grabbed Michael’s scarred hand, pulling it away from Michael and twining his fingers with Michael’s gnarled, misshapen ones.

“I meant what I said.” He continued. “You’re my family. You’re all that matters to me.”

“I thought you wanted to be friends.” Michael snapped, yelling over the sound of thunder.

“I do.” Alex replied. “But I never said  _just_ friends. Friends or lovers or whatever, I’m here for you. Let me take care of you.”

Alex tugged Michael toward him with the hand he was holding, and he was relieved when Michael came willingly. He wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him in as Michael pressed his face into Alex’s neck. He felt more than heard Michael’s broken sobs, and he tightened his grip as Michael wrapped his own arms around Alex’s waist, clinging to him as he cried. Alex wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but the rain was finally starting to let up as Michael pulled away. Alex’s leg throbbed with the pain of standing of running on his prosthetic all day, but he pushed it away as he felt Michael’s grief come off of him in waves.

Michael was silent as he grasped Alex’s hand and pulled him toward the trailer. Alex followed him inside, not saying a word as he stripped Michael out of his wet clothes before pushing him toward the tiny shower in the Airstream. Alex shivered in his own wet clothes as Michael showered, but said nothing as Michael emerged, handing him the shorts and shirt he had picked out and helping him dress before guiding Michael to the bed.

“I’m going to shower, and then I’ll be back.” Alex promised, and Michael said nothing, only turning to face the wall. Alex stared at him for a moment before stripping out of his own wet clothes. Michael had taken most of the hot water, but Alex took what he could get as he cleaned the hellish day off of his skin. Once he was satisfied, he changed into borrowed clothes and removed his prosthetic, sliding into bed next to Michael. He kept his distance as much as he could, until he felt Michael slide across the bed, tucking himself against Alex, his back to Alex’s chest.

Alex wrapped an arm around Michael, his palm flat against Michael’s chest over his heart. Michael laid his own arm over Alex’s, his breath unsteady.

“What do you need?” Alex whispered, tucking his face against the back of Michael’s neck.

“Just this.” Michael replied, and Alex pressed a gentle kiss against Michael’s neck.

“I’m so sorry.” Alex said after a long moment. “It’s not fair.”

“Did you mean what you said?”

“Yes.” Alex replied without hesitation.

“ **Say it again**.” Michael asked, and Alex paused. He knew what he wanted to heart.  _I don’t look away_. They both knew what it meant, what they were saying. But Alex was tired of them talking in circles and saying things without  _saying_ them.

“I never look away, Michael.” Alex replied, tightening his hold on Michael. “I love you. I’ll never stop loving you, I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

“My mom told me something else, when she was in my head.” Michael replied. He was quiet for a long while, and Alex simply breathed with Michael, waiting for him to be ready. “She told me that I would be okay, because I had someone who loved me completely.”

Alex felt like he had been punched in the gut. He reached up and grasped Michael’s chin, pulling him gently until Michael had craned his head to face him.

“She was right. You do have someone who loves you completely, and you will be okay. You’re the strongest person I know.”

“You’re not leaving?” Michael asked, and he sounded more vulnerable than Alex had ever heard him.

“No, I’m never leaving you again.” Alex promised, and Michael nodded before lying down again, pulling Alex’s arm around him again.


	43. Malex + “I don’t even remember the last time I got a decent amount of sleep. I’m hallucinating things, I can’t focus for more than five minutes… I’m going crazy.”

When Michael shows up on Alex’s doorstep six days after the explosion at Caulfield, he looks worse than Alex can ever remember seeing him.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, stepping aside to let him in. “I’ve been calling and texting you for days.”

“Yeah, uh…I turned my phone off.” Michael replied distractedly, practically vibrating with nervous energy as he stepped inside. “Sorry.” He added after a moment.

“It’s okay, I was just worried about you. Where have you been?”

“Max’s, then I went home but I couldn’t…I just couldn’t. So, I drove. Nowhere in particular, but, I just had…I had to get away.”

“You should have told me, I would have come with you. You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“Why not? I’ve been alone my entire life.”

That felt like a punch to Alex’s gut, because he knows - he  _knows_ \- that he’s a large part of the reason Michael feels that way. He’s abandoned him so many times over the years, walked away because he couldn’t handle what he was feeling. Now, Michael’s lost what little hope he had of ever finding his family, he feels truly alone, and Alex let him wallow in it for nearly a week.

“You’re not alone.” Alex promised.

“I am, Alex, don’t you get that?” Michael turns on his heel, his eyes wild as he yells at Alex. “I am alone, forever, because I killed my family! My own mother!”

“You didn’t - Michael, you  _didn’t_. It’s not your fault that the self-destruct went off.”

“I shouldn’t have tried to get her out, breaking the glass started it. If I had just…”

“What? If you had just left her there? You had to try.” Alex argued, leaning hard on his crutch, having left his prosthetic in his bedroom in his rush to answer the door for Michael.

“I caused it, I killed her.” Michael’s voice cracked and wavered, and Alex shook his head fiercely.

“You didn’t do anything but try to save her Michael. You didn’t kill anyone, my…my family killed them, my legacy caused you all of this pain.”

Alex felt sick as he uttered the words. It was the truth, one he had been struggling with since they left Caulfield a smoldering pile of rubble. His father, his ancestors, his  _brother_ , they had caused all this. They had tortured and killed Michael’s family for decades, all because they were different from the Manes. His father had beaten and tortured Michael, all because he had the audacity to love Alex. Alex had been the one to ask Michael to come with them to Caulfield, hoping that maybe he could give Michael back just a little of what had been taken from him. Instead, Alex had taken even more. Had given the man he loved his mother, only to rip her from his hands after mere minutes. He had been prepared to stay with Michael - to die with Michael - because, if a Manes died trying to bring some peace to Michael Guerin…well, it would be worth it.

“I thought I was your family?” Michael finally asked, and Alex pulled his gaze from the floor to find Michael staring at him.

“You are.” Alex replied. “You know you are.”

“I feel like I’m losing my mind.” Michael whispered, and Alex took that as his cue to move across the space separating them, cupping Michael’s cheek with his free hand, forcing him to look in Alex’s eyes.

“Tell me how I can help.” Alex pleaded.

“ **I don’t even remember the last time I got a decent amount of sleep**.” Michael admitted, clinging to Alex.  **“I’m hallucinating things, I can’t focus for more than five minutes…I’m going crazy**.”

“You’ve been through a trauma, one I can’t even begin to imagine. But you’re strong, you’re so strong, Michael. You’re going to get through this, and I’ll be here in whatever way you need me.”

“You never look away?” MIchael asked, and Alex chuckled, rubbing his thumb under Michael’s eye.

“Never.” He replied. “Come to bed? You need to sleep.”

“I can’t. Every time I try to sleep, I’m back there.”

“I can help you.” Alex promised. “I’ll stay with you, I’ll protect you. You can rest.”

That seemed to break something in Michael, and Alex watched in slight panic as tears welled in Michael’s eyes. A sob escaped him, and Alex pulled Michael into him. It was awkward, and Alex struggled to keep them upright as he balanced on his good leg and his crutch, but he managed as Michael cried against him, clinging to the threadbare shirt that Alex was wearing. Every harsh cry torn from Michael’s throat felt like a knife to the heart to Alex. Michael was in so much pain, and all he could do was hold him through it.

“I’m so tired.” Michael admitted once his cries had finally quieted enough for him to speak.

“Let’s go.” Alex pulled away enough two grasp Michael’s hand with his own, leading him down to the hall to his bedroom. He watched as Michael stripped down to his boxes before sliding into the bed. Alex laid down on his own side, sliding an arm under Michael’s neck until the other man rolled into Alex’s arms. Michael’s breath was hot against Alex’s chest, and Alex felt the tightness in his chest relax minutely as he threaded his fingers in Michael’s curls.

“Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“I lied.” Michael whispered, his hand coming up to rest over Alex’s heart.

“About what?”

“You were right about me being a miserable liar. I do love you.”

“I know, Michael.” Alex replied, dropping a kiss on the top of Michael’s head. “Go to sleep.”

In moments, Alex felt Michael relax in his arms.


	44. Maribel + Can I kiss you?

“Ugh, they’re so gross.” Maria turned to see Isobel coming to stand next to her at the sink, a smile on her face as she watched Michael and Alex wrap their arms around each other, Alex kissing Michael’s cheek in greeting before returning to his conversation with Kyle.

“Happy couples are the worst.” Maria agreed, handing over the dish she had been watched for Isobel to dry.

“Tell me about it. And it’s not like the dating pool in Roswell is exactly deep.”

“Have you been dating?” Maria asked. “Since…?”

“Since Noah? No, not really. I mean, I want to, but I don’t really know where to start, I guess. After I graduated, Noah was just…there, and that was it. Before that, there was only Rosa but I can’t be sure if that was me or Noah.”

“Have you ever been attracted to another woman?” Maria turned the water off and dried her hands, turning to lean her hip against the sink so she could look at Isobel. They weren’t exactly friends, but Maria had to admit Isobel was a lot more likable now that she was out from under Noah’s influence. “Besides Rosa?”

Maria watched as Isobel flushed, looking away as she set the last dish in the drying rack.

“Maybe?” Isobel finally admitted. “I’m not sure. I haven’t kissed anyone but Noah in ten years.”

“Can I try something?” Maria asked, quickly looking around to make sure that no one else was nearby.

“Try what?” Isobel looked wary, and Maria gave her a gentle smile as she placed her hand on Isobel’s arm.

“It’s just a shame that you haven’t kissed anyone but that monster in a decade. You’re beautiful, and you deserve to be kissed, often and well.”

“Wow, that’s definitely the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Isobel quipped, and Maria rolled her eyes.

“Don’t ruin the moment, Evans.” Maria replied. “ **So, can I kiss you**?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Isobel murmured, using her arm to pull Maria closer. Maria went with the pull, cupping Isobel’s face before bringing her lips to Isobel’s. The kiss was soft and chaste, until Isobel sighed and opened her mouth, changing the angle and deepening the kiss. Maria pushed Isobel against the sink, slipping her tongue into Isobel’s mouth as her hands slid down the blonde’s waist. Maria groaned as Isobel’s grip on her waist tightened, pulling her lips away from Isobel.

“Wow.” Maria whispered, breathing heavily as she stared at Isobel, who seemed just as surprised.

“Yeah, wow.” Isobel agreed, her arms still around Maria’s waist. “You, uh, would you want to stay? After everyone leaves?”

“Can they leave now?” Maria asked, and Isobel laughed, before nodding her head and pushing Maria away.

“Yeah, dinner’s over.”


	45. Malex + “I’m surrendering myself to you, body and soul. What more do you want?”

Alex twitched nervously in his chair, his fingers tapping incessantly against his thigh, trying to pay attention as Michael told him about his day at work. He really wanted to pay attention, but he couldn’t seem to focus for more than a few seconds. He was overthinking the situation, he knew he was, but he couldn’t seem to stop. He knew Michael loved him, the six months they’d been back together since the fourth alien mess had finally ended had been - well, not perfect, but good. Really good. Michael had moved his trailer to the cabin months ago, he was sleeping in Alex’s bed every night, and everything was….right. It felt right, being with Michael, building a home and a life with him.

“We should get married.” Alex blurted out, interrupting Michael’s story had been telling about a customer. Michael’s hand paused in mid-air, his fork dangling near his mouth.

“Um, excuse me?” He finally asked, and Alex let out a nervous laugh.

“Let’s get married. Don’t you want to?”

“I mean…yeah, sure, but what’s brought this on?”

“I know we haven’t been back together for that long but, really, I’ve been in love with you for ten years. I don’t need to be with you for a year or two or five to know that I want forever with you.”

Alex stood up and crossed the table, lowering himself down carefully until he was kneeling in front of Michael.

“I love you, Michael. I don’t want to waste any more time. You’re my family, and I want it to be official, legal.”

Michael watched him for a long moment, and Alex had a moment of panic that he had misread everything, that Michael didn’t want to marry him after all. He was about to stand up when he felt Michael’s hand grip his shoulder, holding him in place.

“You got a ring for me?”

Alex laughed, shaking his head.

“ **I’m surrendering myself to you, body and soul. What more do you want?** ”

Michael slid down to the floor so he could be face to face with Alex, an affectionate smile on his face.

“Nothing.” He replied, leaning in for a soft kiss. “And, yes, let’s get married.”


	46. Malex + "It is my duty to take care of you, so stop forcing me away"

“Guerin, let me in!” Alex banged on the door of the Airstream for the third time. There was nothing but silence in response, just like his texts and calls since they had returned from Caulfield. He stared at the door for a long moment before his gaze fell the front of the trailer, where the Airstream was hiding the entrance to the bunker. He sighed, trudging over to his SUV and pulling out the chain he kept stashed in the back. Dragging the trailer with this car was easy, but getting down the ladder was slow going with his prosthetic. As he suspected, Michael was hiding out in his lab, looking up at Alex with tired eyes.

“How long have you been down here?” Alex asked, and Michael shrugged.

“What day is it?”

“Tuesday.”

“Uh…three days? I think?” He replied distractedly, focused on the console in front of him. Alex had given him the missing piece the day after they got back, but Michael was still obviously try to make it work.

“Have you been down here this whole time?” Alex asked, and Michael gave him a non-committal grunt. “Alright, come on, let’s go.” Alex reached for Michael’s arm, but the other man pulled out of his grasp, shaking his head.

“I’m fine, I just need to finish this.”

“You need to rest, Guerin. You can’t keep going like this.”

“Just leave me alone, Alex.”

“No.” Alex reached for Michael again, and this time he physically moved away, anger in his eyes.

“Why do you even care?” Michael snapped, and Alex knew he was lashing out, trying to hurt Alex to get him to leave like he had done in the prison.

“You know why.” Alex replied calmly, stepping into Michael’s space. “ **It is my duty to take care of you, so stop forcing me away**.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“Yes, I do. You’re my family, Michael, please.”

Michael’s face changed at that, the fight leaving him as his shoulders sagged. Alex pulled him into a hug, Michael’s head resting on his shoulder as they breathed.

“Let’s go upstairs. You really need a shower.”

Michael laughed at that, and Alex dropped a kiss on his dirty, tangled curls before leading him out of the bunker.


	47. Kylex + "I immediately regret this decision"

“You know, this really isn’t that big of a deal.” Kyle assured Alex, coming to stand beside him. “It’s just my mom.”

“Wrong, it’s your mom - the sheriff - and I’m not have dinner as your friend, I’m having dinner as your boyfriend. I know you’re out to her as bi, but have you ever brought a guy home before?”

“I’ve, uh…I’ve never brought anyone home before.” Kyle replied, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Except for Liz, of course.”

“What if she hates me?”

“Alex, she’s known you your entire life and she loves you. It’s going to be fine.” Kyle reached out and cupped Alex’s face, forcing him to look at him. “But, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can just go back to the cabin.”

“No, I want to do this.” Alex leaned in and kissed Kyle. “It’s just your mom, right?”

“Right.” Kyle confirmed, slipping his hand into Kyle’s. “And I’m sure she put away her service weapon when she got home.”

“ **I immediately regret this decision**.” Alex muttered, but let Kyle drag him up the stairs anyway. “You’re lucky that I love you.”


	48. Malex (& Mimi) + Alex visits Mimi DeLuca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full prompt was "Alex visits Mimi Deluca as often as he can because she was the first (and for a long time, only) adult that accepted him for who he was. (Maria friendly please 😊)"

After Maria finally relents and places her mother in the care facility, Alex makes it a point to visit Mimi at least once a week. She doesn’t always recognize him, and she doesn’t always make sense, but she’s still warm and friendly and parental in a way he never got with his own parents. She’s the closest thing he ever had to a loving parent, and he wants her to know that he’s there - even if she doesn’t remember who he his.

She must be having a good day, because Maria is smiling when he enters Mimi’s room. Michael is on the other side of Mimi, and Alex feels that momentary pang in his chest when he sees his ex and his best friend, who’s now also his ex’s girlfriend. Still, he’s happy for them. He’s got Chad to go home to, and somehow they’ve all made this work in a way that Alex never expected. They’re all family, and they’re all there for Mimi.

“Hi Mimi.” Alex greeted, leaning down to let her take his face in her hands.

“My beautiful boy.” She replied, her eyes bright with recognition. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Alex replied, despite the fact that he had seen her four days earlier. She had been in a bad state, and it wasn’t surprising that she didn’t remember it. “How are you, Mama DeLuca?”

“She’s having a good day, aren’t you Mom?” Maria asked, running her fingers through Mimi’s hair.

“I’ve got some of my favorite people with me, what’s not to love?” Alex smiled and lowered himself into the chair across from Mimi. “How’s your lady friend?”

Alex chuckled and nodded. “Wentz is good, she’s at home with Chad.”

“chad? But you’re in love with that Guerin boy.” Mimi asked, confusion clear on her face. Alex’s eyes snapped to Michael, who immediately looked uncomfortable.

“No, Mom, I’m with Michael, remember?” Maria reminded her gently. “Michael and Alex broke up a long time ago.”

“No, that’s not right.” Mimi argued, and Alex reached across to cover Mimi’s twitching hands with his own.

“It’s okay, Mimi.” Alex soothed, his voice even. “I’m happy, we’re all happy.”

Mimi looked unconvinced, but eventually relaxed into the couch, grumpy but quiet. The air was tense until Michael stood up, dropping a kiss on Mimi’s head.

“Let’s let Alex have some time with Mama DeLuca.” Michael suggested, and Maria nodded, standing to join him. Once they were alone, Alex shifted from the chair to the couch, letting Mimi wrap him in her arms. Alex rested his head on her shoulder, enjoying basking in the warmth that was Mama DeLuca’s love.

“How are you, my sweet boy?”

“I’m good.”

“You’re happy?”

“I am.” Alex nodded against Mimi’s shoulder. “Are you?”

“When I see you, Liz, and my daughter happy, I am.”

“I love you.” It was always uncertain when Mimi was going to have a good day, and he wanted her to hear it when she was lucid. “You accepted me when no one else did. You just…knew, and you loved me anyway.”

“Anyone who wouldn’t love you just the way you are is a fool.” Mimi petted Alex head. “Your father is the biggest fool I’ve ever met.”

Alex fell into a comfortable silence, soaking up the peace and positivity that radiated of of Mimi.

“You still love him.” Mimi broke the silence, continuing to pet his head.

“Who?” Alex asked, though he knew exactly who she was talking about.

“Michael.”

“He’s with Maria, Mimi. It’s over.”

“It’ll never be over with you two. Your souls shine the same. You may fight, and you may love others, but he will always be your destiny.”

“Maybe.” Alex admitted after a long moment, his voice barely above a whisper. “Maybe.”

“You’ll both be ready one day.” Mimi assured him. “Until then, be happy with your man, and let Michael make Maria happy. There is so much pain and ugliness in this world, in this universe, you must take love where you can find it.”

Alex could only nod against Mimi’s shoulder, burrowing even further into her side. It was a moment of peace, and Alex wanted to soak it in for as long as he possibly could, soak up Mimi - the closest thing he had to a real parent - for as long as he could.


	49. Malex + "Promise me you'll come back"

Alex tries to be okay with Michael and Maria’s newfound relationship. He really does. He loves Michael, will always love Michael, and he wants him to be happy - even if it’s not with him. He’s walked away and pushed Michael and set what was between them on fire so many times that he can’t blame the other man for finally moving on. He wishes that the person he was moving on with wasn’t his best friend, but at least Alex knows that Michael’s heart - that heart he has considered so precious to him since he was seventeen - is in good hands with Maria. She won’t break Michael like Alex did, won’t be a constant reminder of every bad thing that has ever happened to him like Alex is.

But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t absolutely destroy him to see them together.

They try to be subtle when Alex is around. It’s not just Alex, though. Isobel is depressed and full of rage and mourning her murderer of a husband, while Liz is quiet and morose and doing her best to lock her emotions away. Rosa is…lost is the only description Alex can come up with. Being dead for a decade would do that to a person, he supposed. But, that means that Michael and Maria are the only happy couple in their social circle, and it’s obvious to Alex in even the smallest of ways. In the way that Michael hovers near Maria, in the way she smooths her hand down his arm as she walks by, in the way that Michael smiles at her the way he used to smile at Alex.

Alex wants to be there, wants to be with his friends while he works through the literal ton of issues he has to deal with. He wants to be a friend to Michael, a friend to Maria, a friend to all of them, but it’s too hard. It takes a few weeks, but there are plenty of bases who would kill for a hacker with Alex’s skills. The transfer orders come through, and Kyle is helping Alex pack up his cabin when Michael pounds on the door. Alex throws it open to find Michael breathing heavily, as if he’d run there.

“You’re leaving?” He gasps, his voice high with disbelief.

“I got transferred.”

“Got transferred? Or requested transfer?”

Alex tenses, and he can feel Kyle behind him.

“I’ll, uh…” Kyle begins. “I think I need to be somewhere…not here.” He slips between Alex and Michael, hopping down the steps and disappearing from view. Alex sighs and steps aside to let Michael in, closing the door behind him.

“So?” Michael asks, and Alex stares at the ceiling.

“Does it matter if I requested it or not?”

“Of course it does. You’re leaving, again!”

“Why do you care?” Alex snaps. “You left first this time!”

Michael stares at Alex, and Alex can see him clenching his fists in an attempt to control his powers.

“Look,” Alex replies calmly, trying to keep his breathing even. “I’ve tried, Michael, I swear. But I can’t…I can’t move on when I’m here. When I have to see you every day, when I have to see Maria making you happy. I’m happy for you both, I am, but it just….It hurts. And I need to do this for me.”

“I just…I don’t want you to leave.” Michael sags, the fight leaving him and his eyes turning bright with unshed tears.

“I know.” Alex steps closer, dropping his hands on Michael’s shoulders and dropping his forehead onto Michael’s. “I don’t want to leave. I meant what I said. You’re my family, I’ll always love you. I just need some distance right now. I need to be able to look at you and not want to kiss you. I need to be able to look at you and not be in love with you.”

“ **Promise me you’ll come back**.” Michael begs, his voice barely above a whisper. “Please.”

“I’ll come back.” Alex promises, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on Michael’s cheek. “I’ll always come back to you.”


	50. Malex + "I've never felt stronger than when you're with me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this, uh….did not go where I thought it would go. Also, for the record I am very much a member of the Michael Guerin Protection Squad but I also feel for Alex after the finale, soooooo…..

When Michael and Isobel decide that, with their new abilities developing at an astonishing speed, they might be able to resurrect Max, Alex is skeptical to say the least. But, then again, he’s kept his distance from Michael - and by extension Isobel - since Michael had chosen Maria over him. He’d kept his distance from everyone, really. He’d felt betrayed by Maria and even Liz, who had encouraged their mutual best friend to pursue a relationship with the love of his life. That had left Rosa and Kyle, and Alex was still getting used to Rosa being back, and avoided her out of sheer weirdness. When Alex counted Kyle Valenti as his best (and only) friend, he knew that he was truly screwed.

Six months after Michael had left him waiting at the junkyard, Alex is surprised to find Michael waiting for him on the front porch of his cabin. Alex meets his gaze, the two staring at each other while Alex debates the merits off turning his SUV around and driving away. But, he reasons, there’s few things in this life that actually scare him, and Michael Guerin isn’t one of them.

“What are you doing here Guerin?” He asks as he steps out of his car, Michael hopping down the stairs to join him in the front yard.

“I was hoping that we could talk.” Alex watches as Michael shoves his pockets in his jeans, staring at the ground.

“Depends on what you want to talk about.”

“I’m sorry.” Michael blurts out, and Alex freezes in place. “I’m sorry for how I ended things with us.”

“You ghosting me isn’t exactly ending things.” Alex points out. “Though, I guess you still got your message across.”

“I didn’t mean to ghost you, I was just…I was in a bad place, I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Honestly, Guerin, if all you want to talk about is this, I’m not interested.”

“I need your help.”

Alex pauses, staring at the sky. He wants to say no, wants to brush Michael off without a second thought, but he knows that’s not possible. It’s never possible for him when it comes to Michael.

“With what?”

“Isobel and I think that we can bring Max back.”

“Yeah, Kyle told me. I hope it works out for you.” Alex moves past Michael toward the cabin, wrenching his hand from Michael’s grasp when the other man wraps his hand around his bicep. “Don’t touch me!” He snarls, stepping away from Michael so quickly that he almost trips over himself.

“Don’t touch me.” He repeats, and this time even he hears the hurt in his voice. “Just tell me what you want from me or leave me the hell alone.”

“We’re tapping into new powers, things we’ve never done before. It takes a lot of energy, and it drains us. Liz broke her wrist the other day, and Isobel nearly passed out from healing her. We need to be at our strongest if we’re going to resurrect Max.”

“So why are you here?”

“I-I need you, Alex. I need you there with me when we try.  **I’ve never felt stronger than when you’re with me**.”

Alex feels like he’s been punched in the gut, though he fights to keep his face in check and his breathing even.

“Why me? Shouldn’t your girlfriend be able to give you a power boost?” The word  _girlfriend_ feels like acid on his tongue. He doesn’t hate Maria, he could never hate Michael, but he hates that the two people he was closest to in the world have done this to him.

“Maria’s not my girlfriend, not anymore.”

A dry, dark chuckle escapes Alex before he can stop it, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry your attempt at normalcy didn’t work out for you.”

“Damn it, Alex!” Michael snaps, running his hand through his hair as he rushes up to Alex. “This is not about that!”

“That’s what  _everything_ is about for me, Michael, don’t you get that?” Alex feels his calm flee as he steps out of Michael’s space again. “Everything I do, every decision I make, it all comes back to you. Enlisting, Project Shepherd, fighting my father, spending the last six months of my life tracking down any reference to the crash, any chance that I might be able to give you back what my family took. It’s all about you, because I  _love_ you, even if you don’t love me anymore.”

“I will always love you Alex.” Michael replies fiercely. He looks like he wants to reach or Alex, but doesn’t after being rebuffed twice. “That will never change.”

“Then why did you leave me alone?” Alex can hear the crack in his voice, and it’s only then that he realizes that he’s crying.

“No, no, no, no.” Michael pushes past Alex’s defenses at that, gathering him in his arms. “You are  _never_ alone. I’m sorry I ever let you think that.” Alex feels slightly mortified that he’s clinging to Michael, but he doesn’t pull away. He sobs into Michael’s neck, letting himself feel every bit of sadness and heartbreak and grief that he’s pushed away for the last six months. He and Michael have been separated by distance and time before, but never like this. It had never felt so final, Alex had never known in his bones that they would never have this again - not until the day he had left the junkyard to drown his sorrows with his best friend and found her kissing Michael against the bar.

Once he finally feels calm again, Alex pushes away from Michael, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

“When are you going to try to resurrect Max?”

“Alex…”

“I’ll be there, if it helps bring Max back.” Alex interrupts, turning away from Michael and back toward his cabin. “But then we’re done, understand?”

Alex doesn’t wait for an answer before slamming the front door behind him.


	51. Kylex + Happy Kylex/Jealous Michael

The first time that Alex walks hand-in-hand with Kyle into the Pony, he’s so nervous that his hands are shaking uncontrollably. It’s not that he’s ashamed of Kyle - far from it - but this is the most open he’d ever been in public with someone. He’d wanted it with Michael, but they had crashed and burned for the last time and Alex had resigned himself to being alone until he could finally leave Roswell for good. Then, months had passed and Kyle had kissed him and he had realized that he was capable of loving someone other than Michael Guerin.

So, here they were, strolling into the bar side by side to join Isobel and Rosa, the two women practically in each other’s laps when they approached.

“Isobel could you, like, not make out with my sister in front of me?” Kyle groused, reaching for Alex’s hand again once they sat down in the booth. Alex leaned into Kyle, smiling as Rosa shot Kyle a dirty look but slid away from her girlfriend.

By the time it’s Alex’s turn to go get refills on their drinks, he’s feeling slightly tipsy and doesn’t think twice about leaning over and placing a loud, sloppy kiss on Kyle’s cheek. His boyfriend mocks disgust, pushing Alex out of the booth despite the affectionate smile he gives him after. Alex smiled all the way to the bar where Maria was waiting for him, a similar look of affection in her eyes as he approached.

“Hey stranger.” Maria greeted. “Another round?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Maria nodded and moved away to prepare their drinks, and Alex felt a familiar presence come to stand beside him.

“Hey Private.” Alex tensed and looked over to find Michael less than a foot away, his eyes unreadable as he watched Alex.

“Guerin.” Alex replied, turning back to watch Maria’s back further down the bar.

“Haven’t seen you around here in a while.”

“Yeah, I’ve been busy.”

“Busy with Kyle Valenti?” Michael asked, and Alex scoffed, shaking his head.

“Yeah, Guerin, with Kyle.”

“He your boyfriend now?” Michael asked after a long moment, and it sounded like words were being torn from his throat.

“Yeah, actually, he is.”

“Guess he really does tick every box on the homophobic high school bully requirement checklist.”

“How’s your girlfriend, Michael?” Alex snapped, turning to face Michael. “You know, Maria? My best friend that you left me for?”

“That’s not how…” Michael began, but Alex interrupted him with a raised hand.

“Spare me, please.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s all in the past. We’re both moving on.”

“Is he good to you?” Michael whispered, and Alex couldn’t ignore the pain in his voice.

“He’s great to me. He loves me.” Alex admitted. “I love him.”

“He’s a lucky guy.” Michael tipped his hat at Alex, slipping away to the other end of the bar as Maria returned with his drinks. He nodded his thanks and returned to their table, sliding back in as Kyle laid an arm around his shoulders.

“You okay?” He whispered into Alex’s ear, and Alex nodded. He turned his head and pressed his lips to Kyle’s in a chaste kiss.

“I’m great.” He admitted, realizing for the first time that it was actually true.


	52. Malex + "When I'm with you, I'm home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Chapter 50 ("I've never felt stronger than when you're with me")

When Alex gets the text from Isobel that they’re going to try to resurrect Max the next day, he feels a sense of panic and fear. He’d agreed to help them because Liz is his friend and if there’s any chance that she can have the love of her life back, he’s going to do his best to give it to her - no matter what kind of terms they’re on at the moment. He’d meant what he told Michael, that they were through after this. They’d barely spoken in months, but now the thought of walking away for the last time…it hurts more than Alex imagined it would.

Still, when Michael shows up the next morning to pick him up, he puts on his good soldier face and climbs into the passenger seat in silence. The air around them is tense, broken only when they hit open desert as they near the caves.

“Thank you for doing this.”

“I’m doing this for Liz, and for Max.” Alex replies, staring out the window.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but I am sorry. For everything that happened between us.” Michael tries after a tense moment. “I’m sorry for how much I’ve hurt you.”

Alex exhales a shaky breath, wanting to snap back with something sharp and hurtful, but finds himself unable to.

“You weren’t alone in that. I’ve hurt you too, and I’m sorry. It doesn’t change anything, though.”

“I know.” Michael concedes, and Alex glances over at the other man only long enough to see his eyes bright with unshed tears. It hurts to know that he’s causing Michael pain once again, but he also realizes that he has to protect his own heart. Michael made his choice, one Alex can’t completely blame him for, and now they all have to live with the choices they’ve made.

When they pull up to the caves, Alex recognizes Isobel and Liz’s cars. The two women must have already gone inside, where Max has been in stasis in his pod for half a year.

“Alex…” Michael stops them near the entrance, stopping him with a hand on his arm. “I need to tell you something.”

“For god’s sake.” Alex mutters, turning to face Michael with a raised eyebrow.

“For this to work, I need to…establish a connection with you. Like, uh, Max did with Liz.”

“You mean…” Alex began, and Michael nods.

“For the power boost, I have to have a psychic connection to you. It has to be…”

“Cosmic.” Alex finishes, staring down at the ground.

“Yeah.”

“What the hell, why not.” Alex replies, brushing past Michael to enter the cave. Liz rushes to him immediately, a nervous smile on her face.

“Thank you for coming.”

“Of course.” Alex turns his gaze to Isobel, who is resting her hand on Max’s pod. She looks over at him briefly before turning her attention back to the pod. Alex looks back to Liz, and that’s when he notices the glowing handprint on her chest. He raises an eyebrow and a blush spreads on Liz’s cheeks.

“Isobel thought my connection with Max might help her pull him from wherever he is.” Liz explains. “I know what we’re asking of you, Alex. I don’t take that lightly.”

“You deserve a chance to be with the man you love.” Alex replies, his eyes drifting to the entrance Michael is stepping through.

“So do you.” Liz places a hand on his shoulder, pulling his gaze back to her. “I was wrong, to push Maria toward him. She’s my friend, but so are you, and I’ll never be able to make up for that choice.”

“Let’s just get this done.”

“Are you ready?” Michael steps up to them as Liz returns to Isobel, and Alex nods. “I need to, uh…” Michael gestures to Alex’s chest.

“Right.” Alex whispers. He looks down, undoing the top buttons of his shirt until his chest is exposed. Michael’s eyes follow his fingers as he exposes his skin, and when Alex locks eyes with him, the longing and want is obvious. Alex knows this whole thing was such a mistake, but he’s come this far and there’s no going back now..

Alex watches as Michael sighs shakily before slipping his hand over Alex’s heart, and the moment his hand meets Alex’s skin, Alex’s whole body shudders. He closes his eyes, willing himself to remain calm. He can feel a tingling all along his body as Michael’s power surges. He gasps as he feels the connection open up between them and then, in a moment, it flares to life, and Michael’s grip on him is suddenly the only thing keeping him upright. It’s unlike anything he expected to feel. It feels like he and Michael are one person, one soul in two bodies, and then a moment later he can feel Michael distinctly. He can feel…

There’s so much there.

Fear and pain and hatred and anger and heartbreak and…love.  _So much love_ it’s overwhelming. Love for Isobel, love for Max, but there, in the center of it all, glowing bright as a star, is his love for Alex.

Alex chases the light, and he can feel Michael try to push back but his defenses are down, and Alex plows through them. Suddenly, Alex’s mind is filled with memories that are not his own, though he’s present in all of them. He’s watching Michael watch him from afar, across the music room or the hallway. Then, they’re in the tool shed, sharing a love for music, Michael watching Alex when he’s not looking at the other boy. After his dad ruined everything, but Michael’s love never wavers. Years of stolen moments and heartbreak fly by in a moment, then freezes on the night Alex had stayed in the trailer. He was asleep, but Michael was awake, brushing his fingers through Alex’s hair as he watched him sleep, and in that moment Alex knew that he had never been so loved and never would again. The full force of Michael’s feelings for him is beautiful and terrifying and it’s all he can do to step away from them, falling back to reality with a pained gasp.

They break apart, breathing heavily and Alex can’t wrench his gaze away from Michael. He’s watching him just as intently.

“I’m sorry.” Michael gasps. “I don’t have control, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay.” Alex interrupts, stepping willingly into Michael’s space for the first time in months. “I wanted to…I needed to know…Is that really how you feel?”

“Of course.” Michael replies instantly, grasping Alex’s arms to keep him close. 

“Michael…” Alex leans in, but Michael pulls back.

“Not now, Alex. The connection, it…you’re feeling what I’m feeling. I want you to be in your right mind when you make a decision.”

Days later, after Max is revived and the handprint has faded from Alex’s chest, he is banging on the door to Michael’s Airstream.

“Alex?” A voice behind him asks, and Alex turns to find Michael staring at him, wiping grease from his hands with a towel. “What are you doing here?”

“The handprint’s gone.” He says, pulling the collar of his shirt aside to expose his chest. Michael looks pained, as if he misses seeing his mark on Alex. “You were right, the connection faded.”

“So, that’s it? You said after you helped with Max that we were through.”

“I don’t think we’ll ever be through.” Alex admits. “I think…I think you’re it for me.  **When I’m with you, I’m home**.”

“What?”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot since the cave, and, yeah, we’ve done some fucked up shit, and we’ve hurt each other, and I’ve walked away but I’m here now. Feeling what you feel, it…it made me feel like I wasn’t alone for the first time…maybe ever. I don’t want to lose that feeling.”

“I love you.” Michael replies, stepping within Alex’s reach, and he doesn’t hesitate to grab his shirt and pull him closer. “You’re it for me too.”

“Cosmic, right?” Alex smiles, and Michael matches it.

“Damn right.”

“I love you, too.” Alex leans his forehead against Michael’s, breathing him in. “Now, for the love of god, kiss me cowboy.”


	53. Kylex + Change Your Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @roswellprompts had a prompt that said “Alex tells Kyle that he hates his last name so Kyle recommends that Alex changes it to Valenti “ and I couldn’t resist some Kylex fluff!

_“What are you doing up here?” Kyle asked, pulling himself up into the treehouse in his backyard. Alex is curled up in the corner, a sleeping bag wrapped around his legs._

_“Your dad mad again?” Kyle ventured, crawling over to sit next to Alex._

_“Yeah.” Alex admitted, with all the sadness that a six year old could muster._

_“You want me to ask my mom if you can spend the night?”_

_“Nah, I gotta go home before my dad finds me.”_

_Kyle reached out, threading his fingers with Alex’s, hoping that he could comfort his best friend._

_“I hate my dad.” Alex admitted, wiping at the tears in his eyes with his sleeve. “I hate my family.”_

_“I could be your family.” Kyle offered. “If you want.”_

_“I can’t be a Valenti, I’m a Manes.” Alex pointed out, with all the conviction of a child._

_“You can change your name. My mom did when she married my dad.” Kyle replied. “So, I’ll marry you and you can be a Valenti.”_

_“Okay.” Alex replied with a shrug. “But I really do have to go home.”_

“I hate this!” Alex snapped, running his hands through his hair as he stared at his computer screen.

“You need to come to bed.” Kyle told him, leaning over Alex and dropping a kiss on the top of Alex’s head.

“In a minute.”

“No, come on.” Kyle pushed, gently pulling on Alex’s arm until he was standing. “The work will still be there in the morning.”

“Everything will still be there. All this bullshit, all of this evil tied to my family.”

“You’re fixing it. You’re making it better.” Kyle pulled Alex into a tight hug, feeling his boyfriend relax minutely under his caresses.

“I wish I wasn’t a Manes. I hate this…this legacy!”

“What if you weren’t a Manes?” Kyle asked, and Alex pulled away to give him a confused stare.

“What do you mean?”

“What if you were a Valenti?”

“Are you…” Alex began, his eyes wide with disbelief. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

“Apparently.” Kyle replied, a smirk on his face as he moved his hands to cup Alex’s face. “What do you think?”

“I mean, Alex Valenti does have a certain ring to it.” Alex joked. “It might be worth it.”

“Might be.” Kyle agreed, nodding before pulling Alex into a kiss.


	54. Malex + "It's okay to cry"

“Did you tell her to go after Michael?” The words escaped Alex’s mouth the moment Liz opened her door, and the guilt that splashed across her face told him all that he needed to know. “Why?”

“Alex, come inside…” Liz stepped aside to give him room, but Alex shook his head.

“No.”

“Alex, please, let me explain.”

“You’re going to explain how one of my best friends encouraged my other best friend to go after the man I…to go after Michael, after said best friend swore to me that she would back off?”

“It wasn’t like that, Alex.”

“I’m pretty sure it was exactly like that, Liz. You wanna tell me where I got the story wrong?”

“I thought you and Michael were over! That it was in the past!”

“Well it wasn’t.” Alex snapped. “And even if you didn’t know, Maria sure as hell did and just decided that she didn’t care.”

“Maria loves you.”

“Maria knew how I felt. And Michael…you know, I went to him, the night before Noah died. I told him that I was ready to be with him. He told me to come back the next day so we could talk, and he never showed up. Instead, I went to drink my pain away with my best friend and found her making out with him. She knew that I…that I had hope, for the first time in forever. And she still…”

Liz pulled Alex inside the apartment as she watched his anger and frustration spill over.

“We were wrong, all of us.” Liz conceded. “They never should have pursued anything without talking to you first.”

“They never should have pursued anything, period!” Alex snapped. “Maria is my best friend, and I never would have…I would never do this to one of you.”

“I know, you’re right.” Liz replied, stepping into the small kitchen to grab two glasses and the bottle of tequila that she kept stashed away for emergencies.She found Alex sitting on the couch, staring at the ground as if he could burn a hole in it with the sheer force of his gaze. She set a glass down in front of him, filling it with the clear liquid. Alex took it almost immediately, throwing it all back in one shot. Liz sipped her own, watching her friend until he was ready to speak.

“I’m just so…so mad at her, at both of them. But then, they’re two of the people I love most in the world and I want them to be happy, and how screwed up is that?”

“It’s not screwed up, Alex. You’re just a good person.”

“I wish I wasn’t.” Alex admitted. “I wish that I could march down to the Pony, tell Michael that I love him, and take him away from her.”

“Why don’t you?”

“I wish I wasn’t.” Alex admitted. “I wish that I could march down to the Pony, tell Michael that I love him, and take him away from her.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Because…” Alex began, his breath shaky as he stared down at his empty glass. “I’m afraid that he wouldn’t choose me.” He sniffled and looked away from Liz. 

“ **It’s okay to cry.”** Liz placed a hand on his shoulder, and Alex shook his head. 

“If I start, I’ll never stop.”

“Alex…”

“It’s fine, I’m fine.”

“You’re not.” Liz pushed.

“Well, even if I’m not, there’s nothing anyone can do to help.”

Liz resisted the urge to reach out to Alex again, and instead poured him another shot. They weren’t going to fix this tonight, and all Liz could do was try to be there for Alex in a way that she hadn’t since they had both returned to Roswell. 

She had to be a friend. 


	55. Malex + "I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you. It hurts too much."

The first time Alex brought his date into the Wild Pony, Michael watched as they grabbed a table in the back, an easy smile on Alex’s face as he conversed with the other man. Michael kept his head down when the date stepped up to the bar to order their drinks, Maria conversing with the man - David, he supplied to Maria - easily as Maria popped the caps on their beers. Michael sipped his whiskey slowly as he watched them, only downing the rest once they disappeared to the other end of that bar to play pool.

“You can’t blame him for moving on.” Maria leaned across the bar.

“I don’t.” Michael admitted. “He deserves to be happy.”

“So do you.” A few months ago, the fond look on Maria’s face would have sent his heart racing, but now he only felt the same kind of platonic fondness he felt for Isobel.

“It’s my own fault, I’m the one who walked away.”

Maria gave him a sympathetic look, reaching across to squeeze his arm before walking to the other end of the bar. Later, after he’d paid his tab and bid Maria farewell, Michael was almost to his truck when he spotted a familiar figure leaning against a nearby car, Alex’s hands tangled in dark hair as he kissed his date, the other man obscenely close as he pressed Alex against the car. Michael felt his heart constrict and looked away, throwing the door of his truck open and peeling out of the parking lot as quickly as he could.

Over the next month, Michael ran into Alex on no less than four dates. One was at the local coffee shop, one at the Crashdown, and two more at the Pony. They were all different men, which gave MIchael a sort of sick satisfaction that none of them were apparently making it past the first date. The fifth date is a Wild Pony one, and Michael gets a bad feeling from the guy the moment he and Alex walked through the door. The guy is tall and broad, a military type if Michael ever saw one. He also drinks as if he’s afraid Maria is going to run out of liquor before he can get his fill, and Alex seems equally as unimpressed as the evening goes on. When Alex paid the tab, Michael watched as the guy wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist, Alex tensing almost immediately. He gently pushed the guy off of him, but the man only tightened his grip. Michael caught Maria pulling the baseball bat out from under the bar as she watched the scene unfolding in front of them, but MIchael smiled as Alex reached for the guy’s arm, wrenching it away and twisting until the guy was howling in pain. Alex shoved him away, giving him a murderous stare until he took the hint and stormed out.

“That was…awesome.” Maria greeted as Alex climbed into the stool next to Michael’s. Alex grimaced, but took the beer that Maria offered him before she walked away.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked after a few minutes of silent drinking, and Alex shrugged.

“I’m fine.”

“You, uh, wanna talk about it?” Alex chuckled, shaking his head.

“You wanna talk about my asshole date?”

“We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Sure.” Alex chugged his beer, setting down his mostly-empty bottle and a few bills. “See you around, Guerin.”

Alex left the bar, and Maria re-appeared almost immediately.

“You’re hopeless, Guerin.” Maria shook her head. “Go after him!”

Michael pushed away from the bar, jogging out into the parking lot, his eyes scanning for Alex’s SUV. He found it toward the back, Alex stepping up to it.

“Alex!”

Michael watched Alex freeze, turning to face him with a resigned look on his face.

“What is it, Guerin? I really just want to go home and drown my sorrows in peace.”

“I just…wanted to make sure that you’re okay.”

“It was a first date, I’m fine.”

“You’ve had a lot of those lately.”

“Excuse me?”

“First dates.”

“Yeah, well, I’m trying to move on.” Alex finally met his gaze, and Michael didn’t miss the flash of hurt in his eyes. “Like you wanted me to.”

“And are you? Moving on?”

“You can’t ask me that.” Alex replied coldly. “It’s not fair. You walked away from me.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I just…I still care about you.”

“Please, Michael. I’m so tired, I can’t do this with you. I can’t do this thing where we talk in half-truths or outright lies. I’m doing my best here, but  **I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you. It hurts too much**.“

Michael didn’t think before he reached out, grabbing Alex by the neck and crashing his lips onto his. Alex froze, and Michael was afraid for a moment before Alex’s hands flew into Michael’s curls, changing the angle and deepening the kiss. Michael twisted them until he was pressing Alex into the car, much like the guy on the first date had done. Alex groaned when Michael slipped a leg between Alex’s, pressing against him as he licked into Alex’s mouth. When they finally came up for air, Michael pressed his forehead against Alex’s, clinging to him as their breaths mingled.

“I can’t watch you kissing anyone else anymore.” Michael confessed. “I only want you to kiss me.”

When Michael opened his eyes, Alex was smiling before he kissed him again.


	56. Malex (Rockstar AU) + "I don’t know anyone else who can make me feel this way.”

“What is this?”

When Alex had opened up the door to his hotel room, he had expected Maria, or even their manager. What he hadn’t expected was Michael Guerin, still dressed in his suit from the awards ceremony. He also hadn’t expected Michael to be holding a familiar, worn black notebook stuffed to the gills with papers, notes, and post-its.

“Where did you find that?” Alex panicked, reaching for it as Michael pulled it out of his reach, slipping past him and forcing his way into Alex’s room. “Guerin, give it back!”

“You push me away and push me away for years, and then Maria DeLuca of all people dumps this on my lap and tells me it’s about me. Is that true? Are these songs about me?”

Alex felt like he couldn’t take a deep breath. He closed  the door and turned to face Michael, wringing his hands.

“Maria shouldn’t have done that. She had no right. Those words, they are  _mine_.”

“She’s your lead singer, you should know by now that they thrive on drama. Look at Isobel.”

“Why would Maria give my book to you? What happened?”

“We had a couple too many at the after-party.” Michael admitted, shaking his head. “I may have…tried to make a move on her.”

“You did  _what_?”

“She rejected me, okay? Stopped me before I did something stupid. But you made it clear once again that you don’t want me, and I just needed to feel something. And when I told her that after we got back to the hotel, she shoved this book in my face and told me that the one who could make me feel something wrote these words about me.”

“Michael…”

“And they’re beautiful Alex. I’ve heard your songs so many times over the years, on the radio, at shows, but…I had no idea…”

“That they were about you?” Alex finished, tears in his eyes. “Of course they are. You’ve made me feel everything since I was seventeen.”

Alex reached for the book, Michael letting it go.

“Can I play something for you?” Alex asked, and Michael nodded. Alex picked up his guitar that had been resting by the bed while Michael sat down on the couch across from him.

“Do you remember Coachella?” Alex asked, and the pain in Michael’s eyes told him that he remembered their last encounter, months ago now, just as clearly as Alex did. Alex strummed the guitar, finding the melody that he had been working on. “I haven’t played this for anyone yet, not even the band.” Alex closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at Michael as he started playing.

“ _I can’t call you a stranger, but I can’t call you. I know you think that I erased you. You may hate me but I can’t hate you, and I won’t replace you_.”

Alex chanced a glance at Michael and found his face utterly unreadable. He moved his gaze back down to the guitar as he began to sing again.

“ _Tell me how to feel about you now. Tell me how to feel about you now. Oh, oh, oh, oh, let me know. Do I suffocate or let go?_

_“Keep me up with your silence, take me down with your quiet. Of all the weapons you fight with, your silence is the most violent._ ”

Alex let the guitar fade out, shrugging as he looked back at Michael.

“It’s not finished yet.” He added.

“That about me too?” Michael asked, and Alex nodded, setting the guitar aside.

“I’ve been writing songs about you for ten years, Guerin.”

“Why?”

“Because.” Alex sighed. “ **I don’t know anyone else who can make me feel this way**.”

Alex gasped as Michael lunged forward, crashing his lips onto his. Alex pulled until they were spread out on the bed, Michael stretched on top of him. Alex sighed as Michael licked into his mouth, his hands tugging at his shirt as he pulled away to stare down at Alex.

“What else have you written about me?” Michael asked, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Shut up.” Alex replied, tugging him back down for another kiss.


	57. Malex + "I need a place to stay"

When Michael shows up on Alex’s doorstep eight months after he left him waiting by the Airstream, Alex is ready to slam the door in his face. He knows, through Liz and Kyle, that Michael and Maria’s romance failed spectacularly after a few weeks, but he’d made it clear to both of them that he still hadn’t forgiven them for the betrayals and lies, and Michael had respectfully kept his distance. Now, however, he stands in front of Alex with his hands shoved in his pockets as he looked at him warily.

“I know you don’t want to see me, but I had nowhere else to go. Isobel’s wrapped up in Rosa and Liz is still staying at her dad’s and I can’t…I can’t be at Max’s when he’s not here, and…”

“What happened?” Alex asked, leaning against the doorway.

“I was experimenting with a fuel hybrid for the ship, and I…may have blown up the lab.” Michael rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. “And my trailer.”

“Are you okay?” Alex stepped forward, but stopped himself short of reaching for the other man.

“Yeah, I got out before it below. I just,  **I need a place to stay**. Just until I figure something else out.”

Alex stared at Michael for a long moment, his gaze hard as he considered his options. There really weren’t any, and he knew he would never turn Michael away when he had nowhere else to go.

“Just until you find a new place.” Alex conceded, stepping aside to let Michael in.

The cabin is small, but large enough to house a tiny spare bedroom. It was nice, having someone in his home, more comfortable than Alex ever imagined it to be. Maybe because it was Michael, and while the man drove him crazy he never failed to make Alex feel safe. They fell into a routine easily, Michael leaving before dawn to work at Sanders, Alex heading to the base a little while later. Michael would be home by the time Alex got back, dinner either waiting for him on the table or he got the sight of Michael bustling around the kitchen.

“I didn’t know that you could cook.” Alex mused after one of the first nights, leaning back in his chair as he forced himself to stop eating. Michael’s food was, well, out of this world.

“The religious nutjobs taught the girls, but I always listened. Just didn’t really have much of an opportunity in the trailer.”

“It’s really good.” Alex watched as a small, proud smile flicked onto Michael’s face.

Michael had been living with him for six weeks when he came into the living room to find Michael studiously staring at his laptop.

“I need to find a place soon.” Michael told him when he asked what he was doing. “I can’t depend on your charity forever.”

“It’s not charity, we’re friends.” Alex told him. “And you can stay as long as you want. I like having you here.”

“I like being here.” Michael admitted, refusing to meet Alex’s gaze.

“Then stay.” Alex shrugged, walking out of the room.

They settle in after that. Michael seemed to relax, finally comfortable in a space that Alex had declared his as well. Alex had kept the cabin impersonal, but as the months passed little things began to appear. A photograph of Michael with Max and Isobel on Michael’s nightstand, a piece of art that Michael had found at the salvage yard, fancy cookware that Michael insisted was necessary now that he had a kitchen to cook in. One night, Alex came home to find a framed photograph on the mantle above the fireplace. He smiled as he looked at his teenage self, staring at the ground as Michael looked only at him, affection and love bordering on devotion clear on his face.

“My copy burned in the trailer.” Michael told him, coming to stand behind him. “Isobel found her copy a few days ago.”

“I forgot about that day.” Alex admitted. “It was a good day.”

Alex felt Michael’s hand grip his arm, tugging gently until he had turned around to face the other man. Alex tensed when he felt Michael’s hand against his neck, his heart thumping in his chest as Michael leaned in, gently brushing his lips across Alex’s.

“That was the day I knew that I loved you.” Michael whispered against him, pulling away just far enough to lock his eyes with Alex’s.

“I know I ruined things between us.” Michael admitted. “I just…I don’t know, wanted to let you know. That you’re loved.”

“I loved you then, too.” Alex admitted, reaching for Michael’s waist. “I never stopped.”

Two days later, they moved Michael’s things from the spare room to Alex’s.


	58. Malex + "I'm pregnant"

When Alex and Michael decided it was time to start a family, their minds and hearts immediately went to adoption.

“Think of all those kids out there who need good homes.” Michael mused one night, his head on Alex’s shoulder as he played with Alex’s fingers, occasionally brushing against the ring he put there a year earlier. “Kids like me. Kids who need someone to love them.”

“Let’s do it.” Alex dropped a kiss on Michael’s curls, his heart swelling as he thought of Michael as a dad.

It turns out, the adoption process is more difficult and expensive than they ever thought it could be. While they’re comfortable, especially now that Michael had inherited the junkyard and shop from Sanders, they don’t have near enough money without going into debt. Seeing the disappointment in Michael’s eyes makes Alex want to throw things, but instead he starts looking into other options.

Max and Liz are hosting a family dinner, their daughter bouncing happily on Michael’s knee, when Isobel comes up to Alex.

“I want to give you two a baby.”

“Excuse me?” Alex nearly choked on his beer, and Isobel rolled her eyes.

“Michael told me about the adoption agency. Rosalie is proof that an alien and a human can have a healthy baby. I know you two want a family, and I want to help make that a reality. For Michael, and for you.”

“You’re serious.”

Two weeks after their fourth try, Michael is pacing nervously in Isobel’s living room, wearing a hole in the floor, his eyes darting constantly to the bathroom where Isobel has been hiding for the past ten minutes.

“Guerin, you’re giving me anxiety.” Alex grumbled, reaching for his husband and pulling him down to sit beside him.

“I just…I have a good feeling about this one.”

“Me too, but you pacing isn’t going to move Isobel along.”

Michael looked like he was about to reply when the bathroom door opened, both men jumping up as Isobel appeared.

“Well?” Michael asked, practically vibrating out of his skin. Alex watched as Isobel’s smile grew, holding up the pregnancy test in her fist.

“ **I’m pregnant**!” She exclaimed, throwing herself at both of them. Once she had pulled away, she smirked triumphantly.

“I can’t wait to slay the maternity fashion game.”


	59. Malex + "Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself”

“Where is he?” Maria turned at the sound of Michael’s voice, pushing his way into the hospital emergency room. She watched as he stepped up to Kyle, whispering in low voices as Michael’s eyes darted from bed to bed, almost desperate in their search. His eyes fell on her briefly, locking his gaze with hers for a moment before returning his attention to Kyle.

Once he pointed at one of the drawn curtains, Michael walked away from Kyle immediately, pushing the curtain back to reveal Alex on a hospital bed, arm in a cast and bruises covering his face. Maria didn’t miss the look of relief on Alex’s face as Michael stepped up to the bed, or the fact that Michael seemed to be forcing himself not to reach out to the other man. She moved closer until she was able to hear their conversation, feeling guilt swirl in her stomach as she eavesdropped on her boyfriend and her best friend.

“You could’ve  _died_  Alex, i’m not going to apologize for coming after you.”

“ **Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself**.” Alex snapped, turning away from Michael.

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you have to.”

“Why do you even care, Guerin? We’re not together anymore, we never really were.”

“That doesn’t mean that I don’t…I still care, Alex.”

“You looked away.” Alex’s voice was heavy with emotion, as if the words had meaning that Maria didn’t understand.

“I didn’t.” Michael answered immediately, and Maria looked up in time to see the anguish and devotion and  _love_  on her boyfriend’s face as he stared at Alex. She and Michael had been together for months - they loved each other - but she knew that he had never looked at her like that. “Not really.” He added, and Maria left the room as quickly as she could.

A knock at her door hours later had Maria drying her tears and setting her drink down, Michael on the other side.

“Thanks for coming over.” Maria greeted, stepping aside enough for Michael to enter.

“Are you okay?” He asked, moving to cup her face. Maria leaned into the touch, closing her eyes so she could take in the comfort of his touch.

“I will be.” She assured him. “How’s Alex?”

“Better. Valenti said he’ll be in the hospital for a few days and then he’ll need a few weeks to rest and recover.”

“That’s good.” Maria sniffled, crossing her arms as she turned to face him. “You should go to him, be there for him.”

“What do you mean?”

“He needs you. He loves you.”

“Maria, that’s over.”

“It’s not, though.” Maria’s voice wavered. “It’s never been over between you two.”

Michael collapsed on the couch, his breathing heavy. Maria sank to her knees in front of him, grasping his chin with her hands and forcing him to look at her.

“I knew there were still feelings there when we started this, but I thought, maybe they’d fade. That maybe we could have something real if we worked at it. But, I saw you tonight at the hospital. I saw how you two looked at each other. I saw how you looked at him, and I realized that you already have something real. I know that you love me, but he’s your everything, and I won’t get in the way of that anymore. I won’t be some haven for you to hide from reality. All three of us deserve to be happy,  _you_  deserve to be happy Michael.”

“I didn’t-I didn’t mean to…” Michael began, and Maria could feel him shaking where she clasped his hands in hers.

“I know, I know you didn’t.” Maria assured him. “But you’ve hidden long enough, Michael.” She reached up and kissed his cheek before stepping away.

“Go to Alex.”


	60. Maribel + "You're mine. I don't share."

The first time it happens, Isobel brushes it off. Maria runs a bar, half a dozen drunk idiots probably shoot their shot with her every night. And her girlfriend is hot, so she can’t really blame them for trying.

But then, the more time she spends at the Wild Pony, the more frequent the encounters become and the more Isobel feels her hackles rise. She had never really seen herself as the jealous type - women flirted with Noah occasionally but most people in this town were at the very least intimidated by Isobel, if not outright afraid of her. But no one outside of their group of friends and family knew that Isobel and Maria were dating, though that didn’t stop Isobel from wanting to melt the particularly handsy men with her brain.

One night, Isobel is sitting in a booth with Liz, Michael, and Alex when she spots one guy not taking Maria’s gentle rebuffs for an answer. She’s about to stand up and intervene when she watches as Maria grabs the guy’s wrist, wrenches his hand away from her ass, and twists until the guy is screaming on the floor.

“You’re banned.” Maria threw the man’s arm down. “Get the hell out of my bar.”

Isobel waited until the guy was dragged out by security before she slipped out of the booth and stepped up to Maria at the bar, her girlfriend downing a shot as she glared at the door.

“Are you okay?” Isobel asked, and Maria nodded.

“Fine, just hate dealing with jerks like that.”

Isobel leaned over the bar, grabbing Maria by her necklace and tugging until the other woman leaned over as well. Isobel kissed her deeply and thoroughly, several of the patrons around them whooping - Michael the loudest in the distance.

“What was that for?” Maria asked, dazed as she pulled away. Isobel smirked and shrugged.

“Marking my territory. I want all these townies to know that  **you’re mine. I don’t share**.”

“Hmmm, I think that I like possessive Isobel.”

“Oh, just wait until I get you home.” Isobel promised,sauntering back to the booth.


	61. Kylex + Maria/Michael overhear Kyle talking about Alex

Maria barely registered Kyle entering the Wild Pony, too distracted by Emily Fortenberry and her bachelorette party. Michael is behind the bar, doing his best to help, her boyfriend having spent enough time at the bar over the years to know the routine almost as well as she did. She shot him a grateful smile as he poured a round of shots for the bridesmaids and bride-to-be, allowing her to move over and check on Liz, who was posted up at the end of the bar. Kyle had made a beeline for her, and they seemed to be in the middle of an intense conversation by the way Kyle’s hands were flying around frantically. Maria subtly moved close enough that she could hear them over the noise of the bar as she pretended to clean some glasses. 

“Why are you coming to me with your bi panic?” She heard Liz ask, a fond tone to her voice.

“I’m not having bi panic, Liz!” Kyle corrected her. “I’ve known that I was bi since college.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that I slept with  _Alex_!” Kyle rubbed his hand across his face, sighing heavily.

“Did you not want to?”

“Of course I did, it’s just…it’s Alex. Our history is so complicated.”

“It’s Roswell, we all have a complicated history.”

“He’s still in love with Guerin.” Kyle pointed out, and Maria’s gaze flicked to Michael, guilt swirling in her stomach. 

“Maybe.” Liz conceded. “But, obviously, he likes you too. When have you ever known Alex to do anything he didn’t want to do?”

“I don’t want to be his rebound because that asshole broke his heart.”

“Michael’s not an asshole. You can’t help who you fall for.”

“Yeah, but you also don’t screw the love of your life’s best friend because your head is fucked up, and then leave him alone waiting for you in a junkyard for hours.”

Maria stepped away, tears in her eyes. Alex hadn’t spoken to her since that day, and she had been giving him the space he clearly wanted. With him out of her life, it had been easier to forget the circumstances that had led to her starting a relationship with Michael. To have it thrust back in her face so abruptly had her shaking. 

“I’ll be back.” Maria called out to her barback, who nodded and waved her off while she escaped to the back office. 

——

Michael watched as Maria ran off to the back, and he winked at the bachelorette party before taking her place at the sink. He noticed Kyle and Liz nearby, but didn’t say anything as he continued organizing the glasses. 

“But did you like it?” He heard Liz ask Kyle. 

“It was amazing.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

“The problem is, I want to do it again. Badly.” Kyle admitted. “But what if he doesn’t feel the same? What if it was just some fling to blow off some steam?”

“What if it wasn’t?”

“I told you, I don’t want to be a rebound. Not with Alex.”

Michael felt his entire body tense at Kyle’s revelation.

“So, are you saying you want to date Alex?”

“I don’t know.” Kyle admitted. “Maybe? Who wouldn’t? He’s amazing.”

Michael had to agree with Valenti there. 

“I just…he’s not over Guerin.”

“Did he tell you that?” Liz asked. 

“No, but he doesn’t have to. He’s my friend, it’s plain to see that he’s heartbroken.”

Michael felt his stomach twist. He knew that he had caused Alex pain when he had chosen to pursue a relationship with Maria, when he had told Alex that he needed to leave the pain of the past behind him. He had just done his best to not think of Alex, and the history and pain that came with him. 

“Sometimes, healing can only come with time, and love. He might still be in love with Michael, but that doesn’t mean he can’t fall in love with you.”

Michael felt his hands shake as he pictured Alex and Valenti, the other man kissing Alex, the doctor getting to see the small, satisfied smile that Michael had always treasured after they had sex. He pictured Valenti holding Alex’s hand, comforting him when he was upset, holding him in his arms, being on the receiving end of one of Alex’s tight hugs. 

He pictured Valenti making Alex happy. 

He wanted Alex to move on, he really did. He wanted Alex to be loved, it had just never occurred to him how much it would hurt to see proof that Alex was moving on staring him in the face. 

“So, you think I should tell him how I feel?” Kyle asked. “You think I should, I don’t know, ask him on a date?”

“I think life is too short to not tell people how you feel.” Liz’s voice turned sad. “You never know when they’ll be gone and it’ll be too late.”

“Thanks, Liz.” Michael watched out of the corner of his eye as Kyle stood, hugging the woman.

“Go get your man, Doc.” She encouraged, shoving him toward the door. 

Michael watched him go. 


	62. Malex + "Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now?"

“Michael.” Alex warned, fond exasperation in his voice as he leaned away from Michael, shoving the leg that Michael had casually draped over his own leg. They were at Liz and Max’s for movie night, a bi-weekly tradition that the Evans’ had started up shortly after they got married. Liz was practically in her husband’s lap on the couch across from Alex and Michael, while Rosa and Maria were entangled on the other end. Isobel and Jenna took up the other loveseat, while Kyle and his latest girlfriend were spread out on the floor.

“What?” Michael asked innocently, and Alex scoffed.

“I know what you’re trying to do.”

“I’m just trying to get comfortable.” Michael shrugged, his arm bouncing where it laid across Alex’s shoulders.

“Sure.” Alex responded, though he did sink further into Michael, who tightened his grip on Alex. When Alex felt Michael’s fingers start to run through his hair he rolled his eyes again, giving his boyfriend an exasperated look.

“I really want to finish the movie.” Alex pleaded. “I know all your tricks, Guerin.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Michael countered, turning his head to nuzzle Alex’s neck. Alex sighed, letting him drop soft kisses along his neck and jaw until his lips were against Alex’s ear, his breath sending chills across Alex’s skin.

“ **Do you want to kiss as bad as i do right now?** ” Michael whispered, and Alex shoved him away enough to get up, Isobel glancing over at them with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m really tired guys, I think we’re gonna head out.” He announced, reaching down to grab Michael’s hand and haul him up. “See you at our place on Sunday for family dinner.”

Alex managed to wait until they were out to the truck before he pushed Michael against the cab, fisting his curls and pulling him into a harsh kiss. Michael responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist and hauling him in closer. Alex broke away before it got too heated, breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against Michael’s.

“I really do want to see the end of that movie.” Alex panted, and Michael grinned.

“We can Netflix and chill.” Michael replied as he opened the door to let Alex in, dodging the punch Alex had aimed at his arm with a loud laugh.


	63. Kylex + When We Were Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day One of Roswell, New Mexico week! The prompt was "When We Were Young."

“What are you looking at?” Kyle leaned over the back of the couch, hovering over Alex’s shoulder as he eyed the open book in Alex’s lap. “Our yearbook?”

“Yeah.” Alex replied, shrugging his shoulder. “We got the invitation for our 15th year reunion in the mail this morning. It made me nostalgic, I guess.”

“Nostalgic for the days when I did my best to make your life as miserable as possible?”

“Kyle…” Alex began, reaching up to grasp Kyle’s arm. “I think you’ve more than made up for that.”

Kyle didn’t respond, he simply threw himself over the back of the couch, half landing on Alex and jostling him until he had his arm wrapped around his husband and the yearbook was spread across both of their laps. 

“Besides, it wasn’t all bad.” Alex pointed out. “Some of it was really good.”

“Like what?” Alex looked over to see Kyle’s face grumpy and guilt-ridden. He raised his hand to rub his thumb against the wrinkles between Kyle’s eyebrows, letting the other other man swat him away with a small smile. 

“Like, the first time you kissed me the summer before sophomore year.”

“In the treehouse?”

“That was my first kiss ever. Did I tell you that?”

“No, but I could tell. You were terrible.”

“Shut up.” Alex elbowed Kyle, who chuckled. “You were the first guy I ever liked. I couldn’t believe it when you kissed me.”

“I was your gay awakening?”

“Wasn’t I yours?”

“Bi awakening.” Kyle corrected. “But yeah, you were.”

“That was a good summer.”

“But then, I insisted on you being a secret when summer was over.”

“That wasn’t all your fault. I wasn’t out to my dad, we would have had to stay a secret anyway.”

“Still, it wasn’t fair.”

“No, but you were trying to protect me, in your own way. Protect us.”

“Then why did you say no?” Kyle turned slightly so he could look at Alex without craning his neck. 

“Because…I don’t know, I was scared I guess. Even if we were a secret, if my dad had ever found out…”

“You weren’t scared of that with Guerin?”

“Everything with Michael happened so fast. Our first kiss was the same night that my father took a hammer to his hand. I didn’t have time to be scared of him finding out, not really.”

“I wish that I had been there for you.” Kyle’s voice was soft. “For both of you. You didn’t deserve that.”

“No, we didn’t. But I have nothing to fear from him anymore, and that’s thanks to you.” Alex grabbed the arm that Kyle still had wrapped around his shoulders and brought it into his lap, tracing the ring that Alex had put there a year ago. “You may not have saved me in high school, but you have now.”

“That was really cheesy.” Kyle replied, but Alex could see the happy tears in his eyes as he looked away. 

“You like cheesy, you always have.”

“Stop acting like you know me.” Kyle scoffed. Alex pushed Kyle’s arm away and twisted until he was straddling his husband, running his hands through his dark hair and tugging until Kyle was looking at him. 

“I’ve known you my entire life, Kyle Valenti. Even in high school, when you were at your worst, I knew you, the real you. I’ll still know you fifty years from now when you’re old and gray and wrinkled-”

“Don’t put that out in the universe.”

“Shut up.” Alex teased, a fond smile on his face. “My point is, everything that happened to us brought us here. Every bad decision, every failed romance, our stops and starts, it all had to happen to get us here. I don’t blame you for what happened in high school and you shouldn’t either.”

Kyle hummed, running his hands up and down Alex’s sides. “How did I get so lucky?” He asked, and Alex shrugged. 

“Still trying to figure that one out.”


	64. Malex + Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titled "All These Memories of You and Me," written for day two of Roswell, New Mexico week! The prompt was Family, so here is “Four Times Michael and Alex were each other’s family and one time they made it official.”

**One**

It’s ironic, Alex thinks. He’s made it through a tour of duty in Afghanistan with barely a scratch, but within two days of being home on leave he’s in the emergency room with a broken arm. He listens patiently as the nurse gives him all of the care instructions, and information on his follow-up. 

“Since we gave you a painkiller when we set the bone, you won’t be able to drive yourself home.” The nurse pointed out. “Do you have a family member who can pick you up?”

Alex froze at that, his body physically rejecting the idea of asking his father to come and get him. While he had been technically living at home while on leave, he’d been crashing on Maria’s couch every night. His first instinct was to call her, but she had left town that morning to take her mom to a dementia specialist in Albuquerque. 

“Uh, yeah, I have someone.” Alex lied.

“Great!” She replied perkily. “Give them a call and once they’re here we can discharge you.”

“Great.” Alex grumbled, reaching for his phone and thumbing through the short list of contacts. There was only one option, one person he knew in Roswell besides his father. 

_Sorry to bother you. I’m in Roswell. Broke my arm, the hospital won’t let me leave without someone to drive me._

He sent off the text, surprised when his phone buzzed less than a minute later. 

_I’ll be right there._

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Michael Guerin entered the ER waiting area, full of a cowboy swagger that hadn’t been there the last time they had spoken. 

“Guerin!” Alex called, grabbing the other man’s attention. 

“Alex.” Michael greeted. “I didn’t know you were back.”

“I’m on leave for a few weeks. I’m sorry, I didn’t have anyone else to call.”

“It’s fine. You ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

“You, uh…” Michael started, eyeing Alex up and down. “You look good. Cast aside, of course.”

If Alex ended up sleeping in Michael Guerin’s bed that night instead of Maria’s couch, well that was no one’s business but his own. 

**Two**

“Thanks for doing this.” Michael told Alex for the fourth time that day as they drove north on 285, the summer sun beating down on Michael’s old truck. He was back home on leave again, a quick two weeks before he was shipped out to the Middle East again. 

“No problem. I wouldn’t have agreed if it was an issue.”

“The place just…it makes me…”

“I get it.” Alex finished for him. He knew what it was like to be confronted with your worst memories by a place - he hadn’t been able to set foot in the toolshed behind his dad’s house in years. 

The drive is silent, but comfortable, and Alex watches Michael out of the corner of his eye, the man’s curls bright and golden in the sunlight, the white t-shirt bringing out the tan in his skin. Alex longs for him like he has since he was seventeen, but the last time they had hooked up while he was on leave had left them both angry and bitter and not speaking for months, and he didn’t want to tempt fate while they were stuck in a car together for hours. 

When they reach Albuquerque, Michael gets them to the group home with ease despite not having been there in years. Alex waits after Michael shuts the engine off, watching as Michael stared at the front door, his breathing heavy. 

“I can do it, if you want.” Alex offered, and Michael shook his head. 

“No, I can do this.” Michael sighed heavily before he stepped out of the truck, Alex following him into the building. 

“Hi, can I help you?” An older woman greeted them at the front desk. 

“Yeah, I, uh, lived here…when I was a kid. I need a copy of my foster paperwork.”

“Not a problem. What’s your name, son?”

“Michael Guerin.”

“Okay, give me just a moment while I go check in our file room.” The woman replied kindly. “You and your fiance can have a seat.”

“Fiance?” Michael asked, confusion evident on his face as Alex’s gaze snapped to him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just assumed that you need the paperwork for a marriage license. That’s why most former residents come here. My apologies.”

“No, it’s fine.” Alex interrupted, stepping up beside Michael. “Thank you for your help.”

Michael let Alex lead him to the chairs by the front desk, trying his best to not think of Alex as his fiance. They were trying to be friends, and Michael knew that it would be a terrible idea to get his hopes up again, days before Alex was going to be deployed to god knows where. Still, he glanced at Alex’s hands out of the corner of his eye, imagining a ring there that Michael put. A symbol for everyone to see that he was Michael’s and Michael was Alex’s. That nothing was going to come between them again. His hand ached as he thought of a ring around his mangled, scarred finger. 

“Mr. Guerin?” The receptionist interrupted his thoughts. “I have your copy here.”

When Michael didn’t move, Alex jumped up, taking the folder from the woman with a smile and a nod. 

**Three**

The moment Alex finally sees Michael’s truck coming up the drive to the Airstream, he wants to collapse into the chair with relief. He had been waiting for hours, images of Michael’s blood-stained shirt and frantic face clear in his mind. The look on Michael’s face now, however, makes him long for the one that had scared him the night before. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, resisting the urge to reach for the other man as he walked up.

“What are you doing here, Alex?” Michael sounded exhausted to Alex’s ears, tired and run down and completely devoid of emotion. 

“You said to come by, so we could talk.”

“I can’t right now.” Michael tried to move past Alex, who stepped between him and the door. 

“Okay, fine.” Alex conceded. “But I need you to tell me what’s wrong with you at least.”

“Please, Alex…” Alex could see that Michael was shaking, and this time he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around Michael’s shoulders. 

“Michael, you’re scaring me.” Alex whispered as Michael clung to him, the leather of his jacket creaking as Michael’s hands tightened around it. 

“Max is dead.” Alex could barely hear Michael, but he could feel the vibrations of his words against his neck. “He killed himself bringing Rosa back.”

“Wh-Rosa’s alive?” Michael nodded, his body heaving in Alex’s arms as he sobbed. 

“Come inside.” Alex insisted as he guided Michael into the Airstream. When he tried to set Michael down on the bed, the man clung to him until Alex sat down too, maneuvering both of them until they were stretched across the small space. Alex held Michael tightly until he felt his breathing slow, his heartbeat steady. 

“I kissed Maria.” Michael confessed, and Alex fought the urge to tense and push Michael away. Instead, he held his breath, waiting for Michael to continue. “I love you. I’ll always love you. But all the bad shit that’s happened, it’s…”

“Too hard.” Alex finished, staring up at the ceiling as he fought against the tears in his eyes. “It’s too hard to love me.”

“No, loving you is easy.” Michael corrected him, shifting until he could look Alex in the eye. “That’s the easiest part. But being with you? After everything, I just don’t think I can. I’m sorry. Maria is…she’s something different, and I have to try.”

“I understand.” Alex moved away from Michael, righting himself before rising from the bed. Michael followed him, his feet on the ground as he stared at Alex from the edge of the bed. 

“Did you mean what you said? About us being family?” Michael asked, and a shaky breath escaped Alex as he nodded. 

“Yeah, Guerin, I meant it. I meant everything I said that day.” _I don’t look away_  hung heavily in the air around them. “Just maybe…give me some time?”

Michael nodded, and Alex left the Airstream before the other man would have to watch him cry. 

**Four**

“Guerin, what the hell are you doing?”

Alex had been woken up by the sound of an electric saw. He stumbled out of his bedroom, prosthetic forgotten as he used his crutches to discover the source of the noise. Michael looked up, his curls lit up golden by the early morning light as he leaned over the table. A pile of lumber was behind him, along with a bag of tools. 

“When I came by the other day, I noticed that one of your steps was rotting.”

“I know, I was going to take care of it.”

“Well, now you don’t have to.” Michael shrugged, going back to work measuring the wood in front of him. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Alex argued. He and Michael were working on being friends now that Michael was dating Maria, but Alex didn’t know if his bruised and battered heart could take Michael doing him favors like fixing his stairs while he was still working on letting the man go. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Michael looked up at him at that, and Alex felt his heart constrict at the soft look in Michael’s eyes. Alex knew that he still cared about him, that he was going through something but his love for Alex was still there, but to see it so clearly when he belonged to someone else was killing Alex. 

“Thank you.” Alex finally replied, looking away. Michael shrugged again, carrying the piece of lumber that he had been working with to the lowest step, where he had already removed the old wood. 

“It’s what you do for family.”

**+1**

“You sure about this?”

Alex rolled his eyes before turning away from the mirror to face Kyle, who was leaning against the doorframe watching him as he finished his tie. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Alex replied honestly, and Kyle’s smile grew wider as he moved toward him. 

“Alex Manes and Michael Guerin tying the knot.” Kyle mused, brushing imaginary lint off of Alex’s shoulders before he grasped them firmly. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Me either.” Alex admitted. “But it feels right.”

“You’re family.” Maria mused from where she and Liz were putting the finishing touches on their makeup. “You always have been, this just makes it official.”

The ceremony is quick and simple, despite Isobel’s protests. They’d compromised with her after initially choosing to go to the courthouse and call it a day. Instead, they were on the deck of the cabin, with Max officiating and only Isobel, Liz, Maria, Kyle, Rosa, Arturo, and Mimi present. They said their vows, exchanged their rings, and Alex felt a weight lift off of him as the ceremony came to an end and Alex had officially shed the Manes mantle in exchange for being Alex Guerin. 

“Can’t get rid of me now.” Alex muttered as Michael leaned in, and Michael chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t even try.”


	65. Malex + A hello/goodbye kiss given without thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "A hello/goodbye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it."

Michael and Alex are surprisingly good at being friends. 

Alex doesn’t know why this shocks him so much. Maybe because they’d never had the chance to get to know one another. But now - now that Noah is dead and Max is back and things have, for once, calmed down to a manageable level. They’re able to spend time together doing the things that friends do. They have lunch at the Crashdown, they have movie nights with their other friends, and they grill out on Alex’s deck every Saturday night. 

It’s one of those Saturday nights, and Alex is washing the dishes  in the kitchen while Michael cleans up the grill outside. Alex watches him through the window, suddenly realizing how easily they’ve fallen into this routine. Despite the universe’s best attempts, Michael has become one of Alex’s best friends. He’s someone that Alex can rely on, whether it’s fixing his SUV when it breaks or knowing just what to do when Alex himself feels like he will break. It’s comfortable and familiar and - almost - everything Alex had ever wanted with Michael. 

Michael steps back inside as Alex puts the last dish in the drainer, dragging a last drink from his beer before dropping the bottle in the trash and leaning against the sink next to Alex. 

“I should be heading back soon, I’ve got an early shift at Sanders’ tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Alex replies, turning around to face Michael as he dries his hands. “I’ll see you tomorrow at Isobel’s?”

“Yeah, of course.” 

“Okay, goodnight.”

“Night.” Michael replies, leaning down to drop a kiss on Alex’s cheek before heading for the front door. It takes Alex a few minutes to realize what he’d done, and he freezes in the middle of the kitchen. A few seconds later, Alex heard the front door open again, Michael stepping through, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Did I…?”

“Yep.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Alex nods, his stomach clenching with nerves as he looked to Michael. 

“Are we dating?”

“I think so, yeah.”

Michael stares at him for a second before he nods, his lips pursed as if trying to hide a smile.

“Cool.”

“Cool.” Alex mimics, stepping closer to Michael. He pulls on the collar of Michael’s shirt until he’s flush against Alex, Michael’s hands grabbing his hips on instinct. “Do you, uh, want to stay?”

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere, Private.”


	66. Malex + Kisses exchanged as they move around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa or bed. "

The Airstream is small, so one would think it would be a fairly simple task to get from the door to the bed. However, Michael is so distracted by the fact that Alex is finally -  _finally_ \- kissing him again, that he can’t seem to make his body move in any way that resembles grace and agility. It’s been months, and Michael never thought he’d have this again. He’d screwed everything up so spectacularly, that he hadn’t even tried to pursue Alex when things finally imploded with Maria. 

But now, Alex had come to him at the junkyard and told him in no uncertain terms that they were in love, damn it, and they were going to damn well do something about it. Michael had put up no fight when Alex had launched himself at him, hauling him toward the trailer as he pressed his lips to Michael’s. It felt like coming home, and Michael had fumbled with the door hand for a good minute before Alex had reached around him and opened it, pushing Michael inside. 

Michael groaned as he hit the countertop with his hip, pulling away from Alex long enough to strip him of his shirt. Alex locked eyes with him for a moment, breathing heavily before kissing him again. Michael felt Alex’s hands underneath his shirt, dragging his blunt nails down his spine as Alex licked into his mouth, his hands on his hips pulling him toward the bed but instead hitting the desk. Alex pulled away with a hiss, and Michael glanced down at Alex’s leg. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Alex replied, shoving Michael toward the bed, where he sprawled out underneath Alex’s gaze. “Please take your clothes off.”

Michael nodded, stripping down as Alex did the same, finally joining Michael on the bed as he removed the prosthetic. Michael waits as Alex stretches alongside him, seeming to calm down as he runs his fingers along Michael’s chest. His gaze finally meets Michael’s and Michael feels like he’s been punched in the stomach at the sheer intensity of emotions he can see in Alex’s eyes. He leans in, kisses him with every ounce of love and longing he has in him, shifting them until he’s hovering above Alex. When Alex reaches for his ass, Michael jumps, his forehead bouncing off of the wall behind the bed. He groans, rolling his eyes as he stares down at Alex’s smiling face. 

“Next time, we’re doing this at your place.”


	67. Kylex + One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.

Kyle isn’t sure, exactly, what he’s thinking when he leans over on the couch to kiss Alex. Alex had shown up, six pack in hand, to Kyle’s apartment, much like they had been doing most Friday nights lately. Work and alien hunting left little time for a social life, and Kyle appreciated that he could talk freely with Alex. They’d worked hard on rebuilding their friendship, on moving past all of the shitty things Kyle had done to Alex when in high school. Alex had looked…happy, for the first time in a long time, and Kyle found that he couldn’t fight the urge to kiss the beautiful smile on Alex’s face. 

Kyle can feel Alex freeze under him, and he pulls away as quickly as he had leaned in. He takes in Alex’s shocked expression and he feels his cheeks begin to burn as he stares at the ground. 

“I’m sorry, I…I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.” Kyle mumbles, and he moves to stand until he feels Alex’s hand on his arm. 

“Why did you kiss me, Kyle?”

“Because…I wanted to. I’ve wanted to for a while.”

“I didn’t realize you were…”

“I didn’t know, not until after I’d left for college. But, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable, I’m just surprised. I didn’t think you felt the same way about me.”

“The same way?” Kyle asks, feeling hope rise in his chest as he finally looks back at the other man. 

“Yeah, the same way.” Alex confirms, chuckling. “So, do you want to try this?”

Kyle leans in slowly this time, giving Alex plenty of time to move away. Instead, Alex meets him halfway, grabbing the front of Kyle’s shirt and dragging him until their lips crash against one another. It’s messy and uncoordinated but so hot that Kyle doesn’t think twice before straddling Alex’s lap, his hands coming up to rest against Alex’s neck as he changes the angle. Alex moans underneath him, hands gripping Kyle’s waist to hold him in place as he deepens the kiss. Kyle’s skin feels electric as Alex slips his tongue into his mouth as his hands move from his waist to under Kyle’s shirt, tugging until Kyle removes the piece of clothing entirely. 

“God, you’re not real.” Alex mutters, running his hands up Kyle’s abs and chest until he flicks one of Kyle’s nipples, making Kyle rock down into Alex’s lap. 

“Bedroom.” Kyle orders, and Alex nods swiftly as Kyle stands up and drags Alex behind him.


	68. Malex + Distracting kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead."

“Michael…” Alex’s tone is a warning, one that his husband sees fit to disregard as he continues to trail soft, tiny kisses down his neck and shoulder, his lips warm through the fabric of Alex’s t-shirt. 

“What?” Michael asks innocently, pulling away long enough to give Alex his best innocent puppy dog eyes. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing. I need to finish this report.”

“You’re the boss, Alex. It can wait.”

“And you can’t?” Alex retorts, though there’s no venom to it. Alex learned long ago that sometimes Michael craved affection and reassurance, and would seek him out until he was placated. Michael seems to consider his question for a moment, before shaking his head. 

“Not really, no.”

Alex sighs, but gathers Michael’s face in his hands and kisses him, deep and quick, before pulling away and shutting his laptop down. 

“Alright, I’m all yours.” Alex tells him, and he knows it’s worth it when that bright, blinding smile that’s only for Alex graces Michael’s face. 


	69. Malex + A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them."

Alex is always private in his affections. Michael knows this, accepts it, even if it had made him feel uneasy and like a dirty little secret during the brief time they had been together after Alex’s return to Roswell. No one had ever known about them, but Michael knew how Alex felt. It was enough. 

Now, though. 

Now that they’ve worked through their issues, past all the pain and bitterness and their apparent inability to communicate, Alex is different. When they’re around the others he is almost always in Michael’s space. A hand on Michael’s back or shoulder, or simply leaning in to press his weight against Michael’s side. He never hesitates to reach for Michael’s hand when they’re in public, or share a booth at the Crashdown. He’s a steady presence, and when Michael asks him about it, Alex only shrugs and tells him that he had ten years of not letting anyone know that he loved Michael, and he wasn’t going to deny himself the pleasure of showing his affection anymore. 

They’re at Max and Liz’s for family dinner and game night, everyone’s together for once and Michael feels settled, at peace. 

He feels happy. 

Alex comes up beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and settling his chin on Michael’s shoulder. Michael leans into the embrace, dropping a kiss on the side of Alex’s head. 

“You good?” Michael asks, because Alex can still get anxious in situations with lots of people, even when it’s their family. 

“Mmm-hmmm.” Alex confirms, his hand squeezing Michael’s hip. Michael pulls away enough to catch Alex’s gaze, who looks back with such a fondness that MIchael can’t stop himself from leaning over and dropping a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. Alex smiles against his lips, pulling tighter on Michael’s waist. Michael smiles back, and it’s then that Alex deepens the kiss, slow and languid as if they have all the time in the world. Michael melts into the kiss, copying Alex’s lazy ministrations, swallowing a groan when Alex runs his tongue along his bottom lip. 

“Uh, could you not do your foreplay in my living room?” Max’s voice breaks through, and Michael turns to his brother with a dazed look in his eyes. “I really don’t need to see my brother make out with anyone.”

It’s only then that Michael notices that everyone is around the dining table, waiting for them so they can sit down and eat. Michael turns his head and drops a quick kiss on Alex’s jaw before reaching for his hand and leading him to the dining table to join their family.


	70. Malex + One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the kissing prompt "One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss."

Alex comes to slowly, his nose scrunching up as he feels a feather light touch on his cheek. He fights the urge to swat the hand away, and instead leans into the touch. He hears Michael chuckle, but the other man continues as he traces down along his jaw, then back up along the bridge of his nose, until his thumb gently traces Alex’s lips. 

Alex sighs, finally opening his eyes to find Michael watching him. Alex is struck, like he often is, but what he finds in Michael’s honey-colored eyes. He never thought he’d have this again, have Michael staring at him with such love and devotion that it makes Alex want to rip his heart out of his chest and give it to Michael, since he already owns it. He looks at Alex like he’s his everything, and his touch on Alex’s lips is like a blessing, healing him and as the love they share makes him the man he’s destined to be. 

Michael groans when Alex opens his mouth, pulling his thumb in and sucking gently. Alex watches as Michael’s eyes close, and when they open again there’s unmistakable lust. 

“You’re cheating.” Michael grumbles, but doesn’t pull his thumb out of Alex’s mouth. “I was trying to be romantic.”

Alex lets Michael’s thumb go so he can speak, an eyebrow raised as he looks back at Michael. 

“Romantic is all fine and good, but I’d rather have a repeat of last night.”

Michael’s fingers have restarted their journey over Alex’s face, until finally Michael grips Alex’s chin and pulls him until they meet in the middle. The kiss starts as slow and gentle, but Alex pushes until Michael is flat on the bed, spread out underneath as Alex kisses his way down Michael’s neck and torso.

“This didn’t happen last night.” Michael points out, his voice heavy and rough as Alex continues downward. Alex kisses Michael’s stomach before looking back up at him with dark eyes and devilish smirk. 

“I’m improvising.”


	71. Kylex + Tentative kisses given in the dark

Alex has his first kiss at fourteen. 

He’s known that he’s gay for a few months, along with the realization that his father treats him differently than his brothers because of this. He hated himself at first, ashamed that he had disappointed his father, made him hate him. Now, though, he knows even at his age that his father would hate him no matter what. Alex doesn’t want to be a soldier, doesn’t want to follow in his father and brothers’ footsteps and become a “Real Manes Man.” He wants to make music, wants to create art. He wants to bring something beautiful into the world instead of destroying it. 

When his father announced that they were going to the cabin, Alex had dreaded it until he learned that Kyle and Mr. Valenti were going as well. Kyle was Alex’s best friend, and things were always easier with his dad when Mr. Valenti was around. 

Now, though, Mr. Valenti had been called back to Roswell, and his dad had decided that he and Kyle needed to learn survival skills. The tent they’re now sharing in the woods is protecting them from the worst of the storm raging outside, but the constant flapping of the plastic walls of the tent along with the lightning and thunder is enough to keep them both awake, huddled close to one another for warmth. 

“Are you okay?” Kyle asks, and Alex nods, though he jumps when the tent lights up again. 

“It’s okay to be scared.” Kyle tells him, and Alex shakes his head. 

“I’m not scared. This is just stupid.”

“We’ll be alright. Once the storm passes and it’s light outside, it shouldn’t take too long to get back to the cabin.”

“Just…distract me.” Alex begs. 

“Okay.” Kyle seems to think for a moment before he smiles. “I kissed Tess the other day.”

“Really?” Alex asks, and Kyle nods. “How was it?”

“Kinda gross, to be honest.” Kyle admits, and Alex laughs. “Who have you kissed?”

“No one.” Alex admits, and Kyle scoffs.

“Who do you want to kiss, then?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Oh, come on Alex. I’m your best friend. There’s plenty of cute girls in our grade. You have to like one of them.”

“I don’t.”

“There has to be one.” Kyle pushes, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like you’re gay or anything.”

Alex tenses, refusing to look at Kyle’s face as they fall into a tense silence. Alex lets the moment stretch, afraid of how Kyle will react once he puts two and two together.

“Alex…” Kyle finally whispers. “Are you gay?”

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Alex’s voice cracks, and he can feel tears well in his eyes. “Nobody knows.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Kyle assures him. “I mean, it’s okay with me.”

“Really?” Alex asks, and Kyle nods. “You’ll still be best friends with a gay loser who’s never kissed anyone?”

Alex looks up to find Kyle studying him, a small smile on his face. Before Alex can react Kyle leans in, tentatively brushing his lips against Alex’s. Alex freezes, unable to respond until Kyle starts to pull away. Alex pushes himself up enough to kiss Kyle again, shy and unskilled but the moment seems so important and Alex doesn’t want it to end. When Alex finally pulls away, he can barely make Kyle’s face out in the dark of the tent, now that the storm has begun to subside. 

“There, now you’re not a loser who’s never been kissed.” Kyle tells him, and Alex chuckles, ducking his head but moving minutely closer to Kyle. 

The next day, they return to the cabin to find Mr. Valenti waiting for them with hot chocolate and blankets. Kyle and Alex don’t say a word to each other about the kiss, but Alex can’t help but smile every time he looks over at his best friend. His dad might hate him for being gay, but he has Kyle. To Alex, it’s enough.


	72. Guerenti + “Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?”

Kyle and Michael have been arguing or thirty minutes straight when Kyle finally snaps, looks at Michael with determination, and slams Michael against the wall. Michael has no time to react before Kyle crashes his lips onto Michael’s, a searing kiss that is all teeth but better than anything Michael has experienced in a long time. His hands go to Kyle’s hips instinctively, pulling the man toward him until they’re flush from their hips to their chest. Kyle groans when he wrenches his mouth away from Michael’s, leaving a trail of fire down Michael’s neck as he sucks a mark near where his neck meets his shoulder. 

“Fuck, Valenti.” Michael groans, his hips rising up to meet Kyle’s, desperate for some friction. “And here I thought you didn’t like me.”

“I don’t.” Kyle replies as he pulls at Michael’s shirt, tugging until Michael pulls it over his head. “This doesn’t mean anything, Guerin.”

“ **Do I get bonus points if I act like I care**?” Michael’s tone is full of teasing sarcasm, and Kyle pulls away from kissing his way down Michael’s chest to give him an unimpressed look. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Kyle asks, and Michael responds by grabbing the back of Kyle’s neck and pulling him back into a kiss, slipping his tongue into Kyle’s mouth and licking. Michael can feel Kyle reach for the button of his jeans as Michael moves to remove Kyle’s shirt. 

“We’re wearing too much clothes.” Michael mutters as he and Kyle separate long enough for Kyle to get shirtless. 

“Shut up.” Kyle responds, though there’s no bite to it. 

“Make me.” Michael taunts, and is pleasantly pleased when Kyle does just that.


	73. Michael & Liz + “Just remember if we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English.”

“This was a terrible idea.”

“This was  _your_  idea.”

“Why didn’t you talk me out of it?”

“What happened to ‘I’m a genius, Ortecho’? ‘Just trust me, Ortecho?’ ‘I know what I’m doing, Ortecho?’”

Michael struggles to come up with a witty retort, and when he fails he chooses instead to stick his tongue out at Liz, who rolls her eyes and peers above the crate they’re hiding behind. 

“I can’t believe this.” Liz groans. “You are a literal child.”

“Yet you love me.”

“Okay, we’ve got to come up with a plan to get out of here before someone spots us.”

“There’s a back door on the other side of the complex, I saw it on the schematics Alex showed us.”

“Okay.” Liz nods, determination on her features. “ **Just remember, if we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English**.”

“Really? That’s the best plan you can come up with?” Michael quirks an eyebrow and hisses in pain when Liz slaps him on the arm.

“Do you have anything better in mind?”

“Uh, no, not at this moment.”

“Then let’s go Mikey.” Liz wraps her hand around Michael’s wrist and pulls him up as they make a break for it, running across the empty warehouse as fast as they can.


End file.
